Darth Vader, Jedi Knight
by Shattered-Destiny00
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was raised by Dooku. When Dooku kidnaps another child, Eliaé, and tasks Darth Vader to train her, Vader betrays him. Not wanting the child share his fate, he begins to walk the path towards the light. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first SW story so please go easy on me. Also, my native tongue isn't English. Please review. **

**A/N2: Anakin Skywalker was raised by Dooku. AOTC Era. Begins after the Battle of Geonosis.  
**

* * *

"You shouldn't be in here, Senator." He said without looking up at her. Instead his focus was on his newly acquired prosthetic right arm. "There are guards outside for a reason."

Amidala took a deep breath, "They say you are dangerous. Master Kenobi said you were a Sith Lord."

He chuckled, "You flatter me, Senator. I was only the apprentice. But yes, when I want to be, I can still be very dangerous." He said glancing out the window where the two Jedi stood. "The guards…" he nodded towards them. "Masters?"

"Knights," Amidala corrected,

He nodded, "I see... They underestimate me." He said leaning back in the hospital bed. Once again returning his gaze to his new arm. "What happened? I remember fighting my old master, but after that it gets fuzzy."

She sighed and pulled a chair from the table and took a seat beside him. "He was about to kill me and you stepped between us. You were focused on blocking his lightsaber and didn't see the force lightening. When he caught you off guard and cut off your arm."

"Just my luck, isn't it?" He asked dryly.

"There is no such thing as luck, young one." Another voice said. A man who just walked in. "I'm Obi-Wan-"

"Kenobi. I know. You were Master Jinn's last Padawan." he cut the newcomer off.

"You knew him?" Kenobi asked in astonishment.

"You could say that," he chuckled, "He is the reason I betrayed Tyrannous. If it wasn't for him, I would still be Tyrannous slave."

"Master Jinn died ten years ago." Amidala interjected.

He nodded, "Correct. But he is what the Jedi call a Force spirit."

The otherwise composed Jedi nearly dropped his jaw, "I can't believe it. He would have showed himself to me if that was true." He said glaring at the Sith.

"That is why you cannot see him, Kenobi. You have to believe it." he said dryly.

"You're lying." Kenobi decided. "The Sith are untrustworthy. Lies and deceit are their ways. You are merely stalling for time to escape."

"If I wanted to leave, you wouldn't be able to stop me, Kenobi. Fortunately for you, I want the Sith gone as much as you do, if not more. We can help each other. You want Tyrannous and Sidious gone, I want my revenge. It's a win-win scenario."

"How do I know that you won't kill them and take over their schemes?" Kenobi asked, still wary.

"You don't. But I don't want anything to do with them. All I want is their head detached from their bodies. No less, no more."

"Alright," Kenobi said after several minutes of silence, "Let's say, _hypothetically_, that we join forces. You help the Jedi take down Sidious and Dooku. What do you want in exchange? You must have a reason to betray them."

"I don't need a reason, Kenobi. Didn't you listen during your Jedi lessons? The Apprentice always betrays the Master. It is the Sith way." He grumbled.

"No," Amidala cut it, "I might not be a Jedi, but I know there is something else. There is something in your eyes I can't explain."

Kenobi was about to speak when he cut him off, "I have my reason for wanting them dead. Especially the one you call Dooku. It's actually him I want. He destroyed my life. Sidious is just a bonus." He smiled, "Why don't we say that Sidious will be my gift to the Jedi?"

"What's your name, young one?" Kenobi asked completely disregarding his last statement.

"Darth Vader," he coughed out.

"Alright, _Vader,_" Kenobi sighed, "You said he destroyed your life. What did he do?"

Vader looked up, his icy blue eyes almost piercing Kenobi, "Don't go there, Kenobi. For your own sake. I have renounced the Dark side, but I'm not completely light yet."

"But if we-"

"Don't. Go. There!" Vader growled. Instinctively, Amidala took a step back and Kenobi moved in between them.

Vader took a deep breath, "Just don't go there." He said calmer this time. "Please," he looked up at Kenobi with pleading blue eyes. "Don't,"

Amidala didn't even know what she was doing when she brushed past Kenobi, and took Vader's flesh hand. That moment, he wasn't the dangerous Sith Lord the Council spoke of earlier, or the monster Obi-Wan had told her the Sith were. He was a man with a terrible past who was struggling to come to terms with it.

Vader looked down where she was holding his hand and squeezed it slightly. Then he looked up at her and smiled, "I've only cared about four people in my life. Four people." Vader began, "Two of those are now dead and one has vanished. I spent years trying to find her. It's like she never existed. Except I know she did."

Amidala looked down at him where he lay on the hospital bed. "What happened?"

"The Sith happened." He sighed. Noticing Kenobi's glare he continued. "Don't look at me that way. I was never a proper Sith. A fact Tyrannous loved to shove in my face. They tried, but they could never turn me completely."

"Why not?"

"Love," Vader smiled, "I was capable of love. All those years they struggled to turn me, but they could never succeed completely. They could never make me the living weapon they wanted me to be. Until now."

Amidala flinched.

"I realized something two weeks ago." He continued with a soft tone, yet the softness couldn't hide the danger in his voice, "There is no Light. There is no Dark. There is only me, Tyrannous and Sidious. They will die. Mark my words Senator, they will die." His gaze darkened considerably and he turned away in order to not frighten her.

"I failed her," Vader muttered silently, "I failed her again."

Kenobi staggered backwards as the anguish Vader was subconsciously projecting washed over him in waves.

* * *

"_Hello," The blonde girl smiled, "Who are you?"_

_The dark figure__ knelt beside her. A hood casting a shadow on his face, "My name is Darth Vader. I'm the one who will train you in the dark arts, young one." He pulled back the hood to reveal a face looking like a young Vader, maybe fourteen standard years old._

"_Yay!__" the naïve four year old shouted, "Will you teach me the sparks?" she asked tugging Vader's robe._

_Vader looked down and smiled, "Of course, young one__. I will teach you anything my Master wishes you to know." She took the girl's tiny hands and pointed them towards a small tree. "Imagine that tree right there is you enemy. Everyone who has ever hurt you. You can hurt them back through that tree. Concentrate and let the hate flow through you, and when you're ready, push your hate towards the tree."_

_The girl narrowed__ her eyes and focused. Moments later, the lightening shot out from her tiny hands and burned the tree into a crisp._

"_Very good," Vader smiled, "The force in strong with you, Eliaé."_

* * *

_Vader reached for his beeping communicator. The moment his fingers touched the comlink, it slipped. The little girl was standing beside him grinning as she held the comlink in her hand. Vader smiled and snatched it from her grasp with the force. Just as she had done a moment earlier, "Vader, go ahead."_

"_Lord Vader, is she at you mercy?" came Dooku's dark voice._

"_Yes, my master. I cannot believe they were going to make her a Knight. She is over a decade older than I am and she didn't even put up a good fight."_

"_She does not know the true power of the Dark side, young Vader." You could almost picture the sinister smile on Dooku's face as he spoke._

"_No, my Master. But she will soon. Do you wish her to suffer or should I make her death quick," Vader looked down and the Jedi who was still squirming in pain from his Sith lightening attack. _

"_No," Dooku said after a moment of thought, "__Don't do anything. I want the girl to kill her. She has mastered Sith lightening, has she not?"_

"_Yes, my master."_

"_Then make her kill the Jedi, Lord Vader."_

"_My master," Vader began, "She is only five years old. Do you-"_

"_Are you questioning me, Lord Vader? Make her kill the Jedi!" Tyrannous sneered._

"_No, my master.__ As you command, my master."_

_Vader__ closed the channel and looked at the Jedi, then at Eliaé. Finally he decided. He ignited his blade and leveled it at the woman's throat, "Eliaé!" he called out, "Wait for me in the ship."_

"_But, Master Tyrannous-"_

"_Kriff Tyrannous! Forget he ever existed!" Vader snapped, "I said wait in the ship! Go!"_

_The girl looked up at Vader, and then turned to leave. Running as fast as she could towards the ship._

_Vader turned back towards the female Jedi and raised his blade, "I won't let him destroy her as he destroyed me, but I must finish my mission or I will not have the time to get away from him. If he knows I've left you alive, he'll know that I betrayed him and we will lose the little head start we have."_

_The Jedi looked up at him and smiled, "I know," she __said softly, "There is good in you, Vader. Remember that."_

"_What's your name, Jedi?"_

"_Siri Tachi." She said looking up at him._

"_I'm sorry, Siri." Vader said, hesitated a moment and then swung his blade._

_With closed eyes, she called out, __"I forgive you!" _

_When his shimmering crimson blade was a moment short of decapitating her, he deactivated the saber and the steel hilt impacted her head, rendering her unconscious._

* * *

_The girl was walking beside Vader, struggling to keep up as he walked briskly down the streets of low level Coruscant. Then, finally having enough, she stopped. It took Vader merely moments to notice that she wasn't beside him. "Eliaé," he said. Sternly but without__ threatening her, "Come on. We won't get there before sundown if we get behind schedule."_

"_My legs are hurting," she whined, "I don't want to walk anymore." She flashed him a mischievous smile and opened her arms._

"_You know I hate when you do that," Vader grumbled as he scooped up the child and started carrying her, "You know I can't say no to you, and you always use it to your advantage. That is a true Sith trait, you know that, right?"_

_Her face dropped, "Sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean to be Sithy."_

"_Sithy?" Vader chuckled, "Force knows, only you can come up with such expressions." He said, "Now let's go."_

"_Anakin?" she said after a few minutes as she climbed down from his shoulders just enough to look into his icy blue eyes, "Can I ask you something?"_

_Do I have a choice? You just did, he thought. Aloud he said, "Of course, Eliaé. Ask away."_

"_Can you be my father?"_

_If Vader had been eating anything he would have probably choked on it. Turns out, you can choke on air as easily as you can on food. _

"_Excuse me? Where did this come from?" he asked pulling the child off his shoulders, putting her on the ground and kneeling beside her._

"_I never knew my father, Anakin. And mommy always said that a father is someone who takes care of you, loves you and feeds you. Then that means you kwa… qka… qua…"_

"_Qualify?" Vader suggested._

"_Exactly." She beamed, "Do you love me?"_

"_Of course I do, Eliaé." He smiled._

"_So? Will you?"_

_The teen looked puzzled for a moment__, "Yes," he replied after a few seconds of pondering. _

_The girl jumped up and embraced him, "Anakin?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I call you daddy?"_

_Vader swallowed a chuckle, "Sure. I have no problem with that whatsoever." Of course I do, I'm far too young to be your father, but you're five. And I don't want to hurt your feelings…_

"_Thanks daddy." She said and let him pick her up again. Satisfied with that all the point of the day's agenda were done, he started walking towards the shipyard once again. _

* * *

"_We meet again, young Vader. Somehow I knew that __we would."_

"_Of course, m__aster," he spat out the word master like it was poison, "You taught me well. I don't leave something half finished. I might have stalled a few years, but rest assured, I finish everything. I'm not that young and naïve child you kidnapped. My powers have tripled since we last met."_

"_You're still a child and__ you arrogance blinds you. Nineteen standards years is still a child. You're the same obnoxious brat with a lightsaber and an attitude problem that betrayed me four years ago. You didn't kill the Jedi, did you?"_

"_No," Vader smiled, "I didn't. I play a different game now. Perhaps you've heard of it, it's called; Kill the Sith."_

_Tyrannous let out a deafening laugh, "Always the same twisted sense of humor. I never like it you know. It's getting old. Don't you have any surprises?"_

_Vader smiled grimly, "As they say, timing really is everything. Hello, Knight Tachi."_

_The Jedi moved out into the light and made a quick salute towards Vader with the hilt of her lightsaber, "Always a pleasure, Anakin."_

"_Shall we dance?" Siri smiled towards Tyrannous and ignited her violet blade._

"_Please. By all means." Tyrannous said with an overly casual tone._

"_Father!" Eliaé shouted running towards the limp form of Vader, "Wake up, please." She tugged his robes. _

_Vader slowly returned to consciousness, "Run, Eliaé." He said with clenched teeth. The effect of the lightening still hadn't worn off. "Please, just run. For me."_

_The girl shook her head, "I won't leave you father." She said. And then Tyrannous appeared from behind his ship and her gaze darkened, "You!" She sneered and her emerald blade sprung to life._

"_DIE!" Eliaé__ screamed as she attacked the Sith lord. She was skilled, there was no question about it. But she was still only nine years old. And it was obvious that Tyrannous was only playing with her. She slashed and parried with a speed that one would have thought impossible for a child. But for a Sith Lord she was nothing more than a minor annoyance._

_Barely avoiding a blow that would have decapitated her, she summoned the force, leapt over Tyrannous head, thinking the move would confuse him, and landed behind him with Tyrannous lightsaber through her chest._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Vader screamed as he staggered to his feet, oblivious to any danger, any threat, and without his lightsaber bolted towards Tyrannous. The Sith Lord simply stood beside him as he cradled Eliaé in his arms."No… Eliaé…" he whispered._

"_Now you know not to bring children to a battlefield. We'll meet again." Tyrannous said dryly and entered his ship, leaving Vader alone with his dead daughter and an unconscious Jedi._

* * *

The door slammed shut between Vader and Kenobi as Amidala dragged the agitated Jedi out into the hallway. Apparently the isolation bulkhead was enough to sever the connection between Vader and Kenobi and the vision vanished.

Kenobi shook off the after effects of the vision and slowly staggered to his feet, bracing himself against the wall. It had been the most powerful vision he had ever endured and the fact how powerful the boy was had just started to sink in.

"Obi-Wan," Amidala said, embracing the Jedi, "Everything alright?"

"I found him," he muttered, "After ten years I found him."

"Found who?"

Kenobi looked back at her, remembering the day Qui-Gon died at the hands of the Sith warrior. To know that the boy Senator Amidala has spoken so highly of, and who Qui-Gon was so determined to train, had become the very thing that had killed his master, was almost too much. Yes, he had, _possibly_, turned back towards the light. But if it was, at all possible, it would take a long time. "The boy Master Qui-Gon wanted to train."

Amidala smiled, "That's great Obi-Wan… Wait, what?"

"I found him," he nodded, "Whether or not Anakin Skywalker is still in there somewhere, remains to be seen. But he was little Ani at some point in his life."

Amidala looked back towards the limp form of Vader, "Are you sure, Obi-Wan? He's… He's so… Dark…"

"That's because he's lived a hard life," he sighed, "But you told me that you two had a connection. If anyone can break through Vader and get Anakin Skywalker back, it's you Milady."

After a long silence, she agreed, "Fine," she sighed, "I still think a Jedi is needed for this, but if he really is Ani, I'd do anything for him. You talk to the council about his proposal, I'll take him to Naboo. He told me he wanted to go there sometime, maybe it will help. If not, at least he'll recover in a relaxing environment."

"Very well, Milady," Kenobi said and handed her a silver bracelet, "It's a Force inhibitor. It will prevent him from connecting with the force for a while. But judging from how powerful he is, I don't think it will work for long. Nonetheless, it's a wise precaution."

"If you insist," she sighed, "But I seriously doubt he'd hurt me. He was quite determined to save us, Obi-Wan. And it cost him his arm. I'd doubt he wants to undo it."

"Well then, Milady. I'll go to Coruscant to meet with the council. Take care of him," he added, bowed and left.

Amidala looked after him as he left. Wondering what the hell she has gotten herself into. _Oh, Ani..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the reviews guys****. I'm sorry for delaying like this, but I managed to get the flu and I was bedridden for a few days. Actually, I still am. I just realized I have a netbook I can use for writing. (Yes, my brain is running on backup power.)**

**leyte: ****He knows that Sidious is Dooku's Master, but not that he's Chancellor Palpatine. It will be revealed in the ROTS and post ROTS section of the story. **

**Young at Heart21: ****Say nothing, I will. Read the post you should, prove enlightening it may be.**

* * *

****

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

"I have to admit that without the clones," Obi-Wan spoke up as he looked out the window of the Grand Jedi Temple, "It would not have been a victory,"

Yoda looked up at him, with an astonished expression on his face, "Victory?" he asks, "Victory you say? - Master Obi Wan, not victory. The shroud of the Dark side has fallen, begun the Clone War has."

"Yes, Master Yoda is correct," Windu agreed, "With the Force so clouded, it is impossible to see what the future will bring. Nonetheless, the Jedi has served the Republic since its founding, we will not back down now. The Sith must be dealt with. And fast. Be wary Obi-Wan, the Sith are master manipulators. Wherever this war brings us, we must be ready."

"Hmm," Yoda said as he hobbled over to them, "Master Windu speaks the truth, he does. His plan, a good one it is. But you know better, do you not Master Obi-Wan?"

"Master?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"You thoughts betray you, Obi-Wan. Of the young Sith you think of. Believe you can reach him you do. Believe he would be a powerful ally, you do."

Windu turned toward Kenobi with an icy glare, "Master Kenobi?"

He stared at the two masters before him and sighed, "Masters. Ten years ago, I stood before the council and requested permission to find and train a young boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker."

"The boy Master Jinn found, correct?" Windu asked.

"Yes, Master. I located him a few days ago on Geonosis. Senator Amidala and I had been fighting Count Dooku for several minutes when he appeared."

"Joined your fight against Count Dooku he did. Found it strange for a Sith to turn on another, did you not?" Yoda asked, "The apprentice, betrays the master, he always does. The way of the Sith, this is. Young Skywalker did this not out of goodness, Master Kenobi. An agenda, they always have. Deceit, lies and mistrust are their ways. But certain you are of your actions to release him, you are."

Obi-Wan almost squirmed under the scrutinizing gazes of the two masters, "I gave my word to Qui-Gon I would train the boy, Masters. He may not need that now. But he needs guidance. He said he had renounced the Dark side, and I sensed no deceit within him. But I am worried."

"Once you start down the Dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny, Obi-Wan."

"I know, Master Yoda," Kenobi sighed, "He harbors much hate and resentment towards the Jedi. But I do not believe that he is dangerous towards us-"

"I can vouch for that, Master," Siri Tachi said walking into the chamber, "Forgive the intrusion."

"No apologies necessary, Knight Tachi. Value you opinion, we do."

"Thank you Master Yoda. Master Windu. Obi-Wan." she bowed, "I felt like I had to explain my actions, regarding my absence three weeks ago."

"Were not discussing your infraction, Knight Tachi." Windu said, "We will discuss you reasons for abandoning your post at a later time. We are discussing a rather sensitive topic at the moment."

Siri nodded, "Indeed. I am aware that you are discussing Darth Vader. That is why I came. I have worked with Vader on several occasions."

"I beg your pardon?" Windu looked at her, horrified, "You had dealings with this Sith you call Darth Vader?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan interjected.

"No, Obi-Wan," She corrected, "Anakin Skywalker is dead. He will never return. I am certain of it. But that doesn't mean there is no hope for Vader. When I first met him approximately four years ago, I sense the good in him. They weren't able to destroy the good in him. When he refused Dooku's orders and spared me, he became Anakin Skywalker once again. Masters. There is hope for him, I'm certain of it."

"Then why do you say that he's dead? I admit, I had only a limited time to interact with him, so I will defer to your judgment. But you said it yourself, he became Skywalker again." Kenobi shot back.

"He was born as Skywalker." Siri explained, "Became Vader under Dooku's tutelage and he became Skywalker again when he spared me and renounced the Dark side. But Anakin Skywalker died one final time when Dooku murdered his daughter. The progress he made during those four years died with Eliaé. Even if he's able to rid himself of the darkness completely, which I have no doubt he's capable of, I can tell you for certain that he will remain Vader for the rest of his life."

"Daughter, you say? A daughter, Vader had?" Yoda inquired, stunned by the news. A quick glance at Obi-Wan revealed that he already knew this, but for some reason had kept silent.

"Yes, Master." Siri said, "A girl, Eliaé."

"What of the mother?" Windu interjected.

"She wasn't his biological daughter, Master. I believe Eliaé's mother was killed by Dooku when he kidnapped her. And Vader was the closest thing she had to father. Neither of them were very forthcoming with information about their past. I know Eliaé was originally from Naboo. And that aside from her uncle, who Vader was unable to locate, she had nobody else. I know very little of Anakin's past. Other than the fact that he was raised on Tatooine until the age of nine when he was kidnapped by Dooku. I can compile everything I know about them into a report, Masters."

"Good idea, I will do the same." Obi-Wan agreed.

Yoda turned towards Obi-Wan with a glare, "Reveal your plans, you will, Master Obi-Wan."

"I wish to train and guide him," Obi-Wan said, "Qui Gon was certain that Anakin was the Chosen One. If he was correct, we need him. I know that this isn't common-"

"It's never happened in the history of the Jedi!" Windu snapped, "You want to take a Sith as your Padawan!"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin is not a Sith! I gave Qui Gon my word, Master. I will train him. Without the Council's approval if I must. I won't let him stay in Darkness, Master."

"Hmm," Yoda said walking over to him, "Walking a dangerous path, you are, Master Obi-Wan. Qui Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Accept this lightly, the Council does not. Permission you have. But your responsibility he shall be." He said and left. Windu sent him an icy glare but stayed silent as he followed.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Siri quipped as Obi-Wan turned towards her.

He locked eyes with her and sighed, "Why do I have the terrible feeling that I just signed my own resignation form?" he asked taking a seat near the window.

"Don't be ridiculous, Obi-Wan." Siri looked back as she walked towards the door. "The Jedi Order doesn't have resignation forms."

"Thank you, Siri. You always know what to say to make me feel better." he replied, clearly annoyed, "Somehow, I have the feeling he's going to be the death of me one day…"

* * *

**Naberrie Estate****, Naboo**

"I must say, Mé," Sola teased, "This is the first time you've brought a drugged boyfriend home with you."

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend! And he's not drugged, he's sed-" she was cut off by her father walking into the kitchen.

"And here I thought," Ruwee said smiling, "I would have to watch out for my daughter. I'd say it's the boys who have to watch out."

"Ruwee!" Jobal chastised her husband, "Our dear daughter is a grown woman, a former Queen and a Galactic Senator, and she can do whatever she wants."

"And _who_ever she wants," Sola piped up.

"Mother! Sola!" Padmé cut in, "I can't believe it. My own family ganging up on me! Incredible."

"Now, now. You might want to give the poor woman some slack,"

"Thank you Darred," she said revealedand smiled "I appreci-"

"We all know she's married to politics," he continued with a hint of a smile.

"I am not!" Padmé shot back, horrified, "Besides, even if I am. It's none of your business." She pointed out with a defiant tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, my dear," Jobal said smiling, "But you must admit, he is quite handsome."

"Jobal! Mother!" Ruwee and Padme scolded her in unison. In response, she merely smiled and continued eating.

"That he is," Sola agreed, shooting her husband a dirty look, "But I think he's already taken, my dear. He was mumbling a name when you brought him home. Eliaé, unless I'm mistaken. What do you think Padmé, you know more about him than we do."

"He's not taken." Padmé mumbled. The food on her plate looked incredibly interesting at this point. The omelet had apparently a very nice texture where the cheese had melted into it.

"Nonetheless, do you have any idea who this Eliaé is? You know I love a good mystery," Sola said smiling.

Padmé nodded, forcing a brief smile but remained silent.

"Oh come on, Padmé," Sola teased, "Do we have to drag it out of you? – Hmm… Myself, I'm thinking a redhead. Maybe green eyes? This is hard you know, guessing his type without actually talking to him." she smiled when she noticed the look on Padmé's face, "What, Mé? Are you afraid of a little competition from this Eliaé girl?"

That was it for her. Slamming her plate into the sink, she turned back with a terrible glare, "Eliaé is his daughter, alright? Topic closed, discussion over!" she snapped and returned to her seat.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," Sola said softly, "I didn't want to sound insensitive or something. I just didn't know. You know I was just joking, right?"

"Right," She forced a smile, "Sola, during the last two weeks I been held captive, nearly executed, I fought in the Battle of Geonosis and I went up against a Sith Lord with nothing more than a standard issue Republic blaster rifle. I'm tired and annoyed. Not at you but, the entire galaxy. I know you meant no harm, but you have no idea what you're talking about, alright?"

"We understand, dear," Jobal said, "On another note. Completely forgetting your love life, or lack of." she smiled when Padmé made a face, "It's really none of our business, but I'm sure Ryoo and Pooja would appreciate it if you could bring Eliaé over. Their best friend is spending the week on Coruscant, and they're a bit lonely. How old did you say she was?"

"I didn't," She replied, "And I won't be able to bring Eliaé over. Not from where she is, at least."

"Why not?" Darred asked, "As a Senator, I'm sure you have access to a ship. Where can she possibly be where you can't reach her?"

"Theed National Cemetery." Padmé said flatly, "I contacted Obi-Wan when I heard the name, he checked her name in the database." Her last statement effectively ended the conversation about the girl and they all decided to finish breakfast in silence.

* * *

Upstairs, Vader was waking up. _Birdsong, _he smiled. _I love birdsong. It's so soothing. Wait, what? _ His icy blue eyes opened instinctively, _What the hell are birds doing in space! Where the hell am I?_

He jumped out of bed and used the Force to search for any dangers nearby. Nothing… He didn't even sense the force signature of the birds sitting outside on the balcony. _What the hell happened last night, _he looked over to the other side of the bed,_ at least I didn't sleep with anyone I don't recognize. – Hey! I didn't even drink last night! What the hell is going on? And why do I feel like I've swallowed a crate of death sticks?_

He donned his robes. Putting on his black tunic, he noticed the reason of his confusion. He focused his mind on the force inhibitor and a moment later it cluttered to the floor. _Even if nothing else Tyrannous said about the Jedi is true, they sure are paranoid. He was definitely not lying about that, _he mused and headed towards the door. He let the force guide him towards the cluster of humans he sensed in what he assumed was the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs, a strange sensation of Deja-Vu struck him. The place seemed familiar. Incredibly familiar.

"My dear Senator," He quipped taking a seat at the table, "Where am I?" he asked deciding to not begin the day by shouting.

"Naboo," Amidala smiled,

_Naboo__? What the hell am I doing on Naboo? _He looked around, immediately recognizing the Naberrie Estate. Slowly the darkness came crawling back to him…

"You! You deceitful, _sleamo_!" he snapped at Amidala, "I should have known you'd participate in the Jedi's scheme. I save you from certain death and you repay me by drugging me and having Kenobi probe my mind when my mental shields are down!"

"I did no such thing!" she snapped back, "And I'm offended that you would think that!"

"Then how did you know of this place?" He asked, "You knew what kinds of memories this house bring back to me and you brought me here anyway!"

"Hey!" Sola shouted, turning towards him, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Vader turned towards the woman, recognizing her instantly, "_E chu ta_, Sola." He snapped, "This is between Amidala and me, so stay out of it!"

She looked at him, horrified, "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" he asked, his eyes turning Sith yellow, "Do you remember a seventeen year old boy looking for a certain Padmé Naberrie?"

Sola shook her head, but then she remembered, "You're Anakin Skywalker, aren't you?" she asked, realizing the uncanny resemblance between the two.

"No," Vader said darkly, "That boy is dead." He glared at her, "You have no idea what you have done, do you?" he asked but never let her answer, "I begged you. I begged you to tell me and you kept lying. – If you'll excuse me." he said and turned to leave.

Watching the entire scene, Jobal and Ruwee were too stunned to reply, but upon seeing Vader leave she called after him, "Young man," she scolded, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, yes," Vader replied, "I need to vent. And I'd rather cut down a few trees than you three."

In the doorway, he turned back towards Sola. He reached into the side pocket of his trousers, retrieved a small holo and tossed it to her, "I figured you're like to have a picture of the girl you helped murder." He said dryly. Moments later, the doors slammed shut.

* * *

A few hours later, Padmé, still Senator Amidala to Vader, found him standing out on the balcony meditating. She started walking up to him, but decided to leave him be.

"Don't go," he said upon sensing her intention to leave.

"I don't want to disturb you," she said softly, turning back towards him.

He took a deep breath, "Your presence is soothing." He said looking back at her, "I'm sorry I lashed out on you back there. I knew you have nothing to do with his schemes. In fact, there were no schemes. I have lived my life in paranoia, it's hard to shed such habits. Habits that have saved my life on more occasions that I can count."

She nodded and walked up to him, looking puzzled, "Why did you save my life? You could have just gone after your nemesis." she asked looking out over the morning sunrise.

He sighed, "When I sensed your presence in Dooku's hangar, there was something about you. It was like I had known you my entire life. At the time, I couldn't explain it. But I simply couldn't let you die, even if that meant letting Dooku get away. When I saw his blade strike you down," he traced the scar on her arm with his finger, "it was like a part of me was dying. - I had to meditate to put all the pieces together, but now I know," he smiled at her, "_Angel_."

"Hello, Ani," she returned the smile and embraced him, "I missed you." She released him and looked up at him, "When you blocked Dooku's lightsaber, I looked into your eyes. Somehow I knew it was you, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it until Obi-Wan told me. What happened to you, Anakin?"

"That name no longer holds any meaning to me, Padmé. I'm not that boy you once knew," he sighed, "That's why I waited years with trying to find you. I knew that if you met me after I escaped from Tyrannous, you'd be frightened of me."

"You'd never hurt me, Ani," she smiled, "You wouldn't be able to. I know that and you know that."

"I'm not so sure about that, Padmé," he said an took a few steps away from her, "Back there, I almost slipped-"

"But you didn't." she said.

"Nonetheless," he sighed, "I was very close. I-"

"Shh," she said putting a finger on his lips that he immediately kissed. She smiled in response.

"But, Padmé. I can't believe you're taking this so light-"

Her lips meeting his effectively silenced him. He stood shocked until their lips parted. _Wait? What just happened?_ He asked himself. From somewhere far away he could hear an incredibly familiar voice. One he had heard every day since Dooku had kidnapped him. Qui Gon... '_She kissed you, you bantha.' _The old Jedi said chuckling as his blue shimmering form appeared on the veranda of the neighboring house.

"You were saying?" Padmé asked with a mischievous smile.

His eyes bounced between her and Qui Gon, until his shimmering, but smiling form disappeared. Determined to not let the chance slip, he pulled her closer, "Kriff that." he said and kissed her back like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive for the delay in posting. But unfortunately something called real life got in the way. School, work and other personal reasons. Nonetheless, I hope I'm forgiven cause this chapter is twice as long as it usually is.  
**

.

**horus346****: **He'll probably show up in the next chapter (No:4).

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay****: **This is an Anidala story, so yes. And there will be some SiriWan later, I think.

* * *

Vader stared at the water speeder for a few moments before blurting out a stern 'no'.

"Come on, Ani," Padmé encouraged him, pushing Vader toward the gondola, "Just get in and shut up."

But when they got to the edge of the stone bridge, Vader froze again. And no matter the insistent pushing by Padmé, he wouldn't budge. They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke, "Padme." He began softly, "You're a lovely woman, a wise leader and I love you, but if you try to get me into that thing, I'll swear I'll pull a lightsaber on youuuuuuuu! – Ow!" he landed with a shriek in the wooden gondola. He threw a fearful glance out over the water. _Damn, Skywalker, _he admonished himself, _Is it so blasted hard to actually learn how to swim that you haven't had the time to do it in nineteen years? _

She stood with her hands on her hips in defiance, a hint of a smile on her face, "Anakin Skywalker. You. Wouldn't. Dare."

In response, he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and raised it into the air, "There! I did pull a lightsaber on you."

Instead of yelling, like he originally thought she would, she jumped into the gondola smiling sweetly and kissed him, "Yes, but you didn't have the guts to ignite it, did you?"

"Good point." He said, defeated. He looked up at her as she sat on top of him, "Dooku should watch his back. You have defeated a Sith Lord just by staring at him." then he smiled and used his best commentator voice to imitate a Fowal-duel, "The duel between the Fearless Her Majesty Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo against His Lordship Lord Darth Vader of Tatooine ended in defeat for His Lord-"

"Shut up." She admonished, "Besides, you're not a Sith Lord. You said it yourself, you were _only _the apprentice. To be precise, the apprentice of the apprentice. "

He snorted and somehow he managed to weasel his way out of her iron grip, "Will you at least-"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He stared at her, "You're serious, aren't you? You're not letting this go."

Padmé met his gaze, "A better question is if you were serious." She said, a hint of a smile gracing her angelic face.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"You know," she said, going all business, "All that about me being a lovely woman, a wise leader and-"

"Me loving you?" Vader supplied, "I think so." he said pondering a moment.

"You think so!" she asked, stunned, "Tell you the truth, I was hoping for a little more than; 'I think so.'"

He sat up again, completely straight this time. "What do want from me exactly?" he asked, "I was raised as a Sith! All I was supposed to do is hate everyone and be angry all the time. Forgive me for having trouble with putting my romantic feelings into words. I was under the impression the kiss I gave you a few nights ago successfully informed you of my feelings." He paused, gathering himself,

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that. Alright... From the moment I met you Padmé, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. Every time Dooku punished me, I thought of you. You gave me the strength to endure it all. And in the hangar on Geonosis, I didn't know that the Senator was the same girl I'd met all those years ago, but when I saw him strike you down, it was if he was killing me as well. I sensed your pain, Padmé. You are in my very soul. And the very thought of not being with you, I can't breathe. - You have seen the scar on my chest, Padmé. It was made by a Jedi lightsaber, it was one of the most painful things I've endured in my life, but it all seems so petty and insignificant compared to the fact of me not spending the rest of my days with you. Its -"

The both turned towards the driver as he snorted to himself, "If that's not a declaration of love, the Gods know what is." he muttered and steered the gondola towards the bridge of a house.

The both giggled at the response. No, Sith don't giggle, they express their amusement over a fact. Yes, he expressed his amusement over the fact. But when he turned back towards Padmé, her face was centimeters from hers. _Seal it with a kiss, Skywalker,_ he thought and kissed her. He could briefly see the driver glancing backwards and smirking as he announced their arrival. The old man sure was a romantic, even if he didn't seem like one.

As they walked up the stairs, Vader couldn't avoid being amazed by the sheer beauty of the Lake Retreat. It was far more beautiful in life that in his visions. Leaving Padmé behind to talk to the old caretaker in private, he made his way to the balcony he remembered so clearly. The sun was high in the sky, almost shimmering. He didn't even notice Qui Gon's presence until he spoke.

"It's ironic, Anakin. Such differences, yet so much is the same. Although, you might say that the Skywalker trait of being late is at large once again." He smirked as he looked out over the lake.

"Yeah," Vader agreed, "I suppose… Whatever the differences, that will remain a universal constant."

"So will this place."

Vader turned towards him, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Like Korriban is a domain of darkness. This place is the exact opposite. The light side of the Force is strong here. 'Ghost of the moons.'"

"Master Cali Gossk." He said, sounding thoughtful. Then he turned towards Qui-Gon when the realization hit him, "I'm standing on the crash site, aren't I?"

"More or less. Although, after so long it's hard to be certain. But you are correct, Master Gossk did die here. I'm surprised you remember, you weren't at you best when I told you that particular story."

"I was completely paralyzed, Qui Gon." Vader said, his annoyance clear in his voice, "Not like I had anything better to do than to listen to a dead Jedi Master with a fascination of showing possible futures to an already confused teenager."

"You never liked that, did you?" he asked smiling.

"No," Vader said with a faint smirk, "Not really, no. It's quite annoying actually."

"It worked though, didn't it? You left my old master and made yourself a new future. One that you won't live through alone."

"Padmé." Vader stated.

"Yes. You're destined to be together. That, I'm certain of." He said. Then, noticing the puzzled look on Vader's face, he added, "Your thoughts betray you, Anakin. You will never find it. It's been over ten thousand years. To coin a phrase, It's a wild bantha chase."

"But what if I do?" Vader inquired, "I can try, can't I?"

"Try what?" Padmé asked walking up to him.

Vader immediately looked where Qui Gon's shimmering form had stood moments earlier, but he was gone, "If he wasn't dead, Padmé. I'd kill him myself." He sighed and smiled at her.

"Qui Gon?"

"Is it my imagination or is he even more annoying now that he's dead?"

Padmé frowned, "My brain is having a hard time processing that question, Ani."

"Yeah," he laughed, "You have a point. Still, he makes a lot of sense. He wasn't very optimistic about my latest project though."

"And what is that exactly?" She asked, sounding puzzled.

Vader turned around and looked out over the lake, "You wouldn't believe me if a told you."

"Try me."

"Fine," he sighed, "With training, you could feel it as well. This property… The Force is immensely strong here. The Light side, I mean. There is a reason for that. – Over ten thousand years ago, a Jedi Master by the name of Cali Gossk crashed somewhere on Naboo. It was so long ago that nobody is even certain of what species he was. But he was one of the greatest Jedi Masters that ever lived. Some species called him the Prophet of Light. When he died, the energies in him fused with everything around him. The grass, the ground, the trees, everything. Qui Gon said that this is the place he died. He crashed his ship somewhere around here, and I bet I can find where."

"Alright," Padmé nodded, unsure what to say, "No disrespect intended towards this Master Gossk. But what do you expect to find beside possibly a skeleton and the remnants of a ten thousand years old Jedi Starfighter? Better yet, how can you be so sure?"

"Several hundred years before he died, he created seven lightsabers that used special crystals. Six of those were completely destroyed but his lightsaber remained. Jedi who carried one of these lightsabers were invincible against dark force users. The crystal inside them weakened the connection to the dark side. It was rumored that it could actually cause physical discomfort to anyone who used the dark side. Being in the presence of the crystal would cause Sith to feel actual pain."

"So what would possibly compel you to try to find it? You're a former Sith, Anakin. If it had a negative impact on anyone who had used the dark si…" she trailed off. "Wait, you think that that thing will help defeat Sidious."

He nodded, "I think. I hope. I pray."

**

* * *

**

.

**Naboo, Naberrie residence **

Sola looked at the holo for the umpteenth time since Skywalker had given it to her. The young girl stood with her lightsaber ready, then three laser bolts came that she blocked with incredible skill. Sensing Anakin's presence, she deactivated her lightsaber and smiled sweetly towards the holocam, waving with her lightsaber in hand.

"It won't help if you keep watching that. You did nothing wrong, Sola." Darred said embracing her from behind.

She looked at her husband, somewhat startled, and then back at the holo, "When he saw me for the first time, he asked if I had a sister by the name of Padmé Naberrie and I said no. I lied to him, Darred. And somehow, it cost the life if this girl. Look at her, she just a few years older than Ryoo."

He reached down and kissed her on her forehead, "You didn't lie to him, Sola. Padmé legally changed her name when she was elected queen. You don't have a sister by the name of Padmé Naberrie. Besides, the reason she changed her name was to avoid having us targeted by her enemies. Nobody knows that Senator, and former Queen, Amidala is a Naberrie."

"Still, I want to know why he blames me." she said standing up stiffly, "I'm going up there. I need to talk to him." she immediately recognized the look on his face, "And you're not coming."

He immediately raised his hands in defeat, "I didn't say anything. I learned long ago to not argue with Naberrie women."

"But I'm coming," Ruwee said walking into the living room. Clearly there was no room for discussion. Yet Sola seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Dad-"

"No, Sola. Padmé is up there, _alone_ with him. And something isn't right about that man. I don't trust him. Grab the holo and your coat, we're leaving."

As the duo stepped out of the house and took their respective seats in the landspeeder, Count Dooku was watching the feed from his probe droid deep in Separatist controlled territory.

"You see, Viceroy," He said leaning forwards in his chair, "You will have your revenge on Amidala, it was only a matter of time."

Gunray smiled grimly, "Very good. Send the prototype droids, let's see how well they do against someone who's trained in the Jedi arts."

"Lord Vader is a formidable opponent, Viceroy. He will not make the droids job easy. He would have been a powerful ally if he hadn't betrayed me. I was hoping he would see the error of his ways. Nonetheless, his death is a necessary loss. I will not shed any tears over his death."

**

* * *

**

.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Siri Tachi was meditating when the doorbell rang. She muttered a few curses in various languages as she stood up and walked to the door.

"What is it?" she asked with a sigh.

A silent snicker was heard before an incredibly monotone voice spoke, "The Separatist army is at your doorstep, Knight Tachi."

Opening the door with the force, revealed a smiling Obi-Wan Kenobi, "Roger, Roger." He said and nodded twice.

She snorted at him, but smiled. "Oh, shut up. Come on in."

"Something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked stepping in. After a quick glance around he took a seat on her couch.

"Wrong?" she asked stunned, "No, nothing is wrong. Aside from the fact that Windu is driving me up the wall. I just received a two hour long lecture about my apparent, _relationship, _with Vader."

"Wait… _what_?" Obi-Wan asked after staring at her for a moment, "Are you serious? He actually said that?"

"Of course I'm serious! Who the hell would make up something like this?" she snapped, "I actually had half a thought of drawing my lightsaber on him right there. In front of the ENTIRE council! I… He.. ARGH!" she threw the datapad into the wall.

Obi-Wan remained as calm as ever, "Mind you feelings, Siri." He said, shooting her his best, This-is-not-the-Jedi-way glare.

"I am minding my feelings!" she snapped at him, "That's what's stopped me from throwing _that _datapad into _his _face!"

_Alright, that's it,_ Obi-wan thought and walked up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Siri. Knock. It. Off. Release your anger into the force."

She met his gaze and after a moment nodded, "You're right."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and released her anger and frustrations into the Force, "Alright. I'm fine now. Sorry about that." She looked back at him somewhat ashamed at her outburst.

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Not to worry," he said cheerfully, "At least you didn't do all that in front of the council. Although I could use you help with a few things. I need to get supplies for Anakin. Everything he will need as a Jedi. I requisitioned a Starfigher for him a few minutes ago. Let's see how long it takes before the part are scattered across the hangar, shall we? He built a podracer at age nine after all."

"When is your apprentice returning anyway?" she asked walking out the door.

"Council gave him a month to recover. I'm going to Naboo to pick him up in a few days. I worry though." He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"He'll be fine, Obi-Wan. He's got it where it counts. To quote Master Yoda, 'A rough diamond he is.' I've fought beside him, Obi-Wan. The man is deadly, but he needs to learn control."

"His welfare is not what worried me. He's with Senator Amidala, Siri. I'm afraid he'll do something stupid. Something-"

"Unworthy of a Jedi?" she supplied with a smile, "The man raised a child, and she turned out pretty decent in my opinion. Besides, you really shouldn't give lectures about _that,_ Obi-Wan. You're not so innocent yourself the way I remember it. Regardless, he's not a Jedi. He doesn't have to obey the Code. He can do more or less what he wants."

He froze, "One; we said we would never speak of that ever again. Two; I'll make a Jedi out of him. If it takes my lifetime, then so be it."

"You decided that, Obi-Wan. And hope he's the right material then." She said with a smile and continued walking.

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay and sighed, "The way that woman turns everything into a joke…"

**

* * *

**

.

**Naboo, Lake Retreat Varykino**

Padmé was stealthily approaching Vader carrying a basket. He was meditating again. Just as he had done just before noon every day since they had arrived at the Lake Retreat. Smiling mischievously, she reached out to touch his shoulder. Then she felt her feet leave the ground. There was no way Vader hadn't noticed her approach and decided to return the favor in the double. So he focused his mind on the force and seconds later Padmé felt hundreds of fingers tickling her mercilessly. She dropped to the ground with a shriek and announced her surrender. Vader of course, wasn't about to let her off that easily.

"I have terms for your surrender," he announced calmly as the tickling continued.

"I- I-accept an- any-thing," she cried out between laughs, "S'op. I-ca-can't 'and it!"

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well then. In that case, let me rethink my options." The force induced tickling stopped, only to begin again when Vader managed to get his arms around her.

"Ani," she said sternly, "Give me time to breathe."

He stopped the tickling and burst into laughter, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Anakin Skywalker. You. Will. Stop. Teasing. Me." she said pushing him to the ground and saddling him. Emphasizing every word by pressing a finger at his chest.

His face contorted in mock pain, "Ouch." He sighed, "The Senator face. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well," she smiled evilly, "this." And then she unleashed a merciless tickling attack of her own.

"I give up!" he screamed after a few moments, "Mercy!" when she finally stopped he took a deep breath, counting on the fact that his next comment would unleash another attack, "You're a Sith Lord in disguise. There is no question about it."

But this time he was faster, and he grabbed her hands, "You're incredible. You know that right?"

She smiled and feigned mock innocence, "What did I do? I'm innocent, I say!"

One of Anakin Skywalker's, and consequently Darth Vader's biggest flaws was that he often used his mouth before he activated his brain. Thus, the amount of time he got himself into trouble, multiplied by the thousands.

"Padmé Amidala, I'm saying you're not as innocent as you're making yourself to believe. We're not even married, and you're already trying to change my habits." he said with a smile, except what he didn't realize was the fact that the joke struck a little too close to home.

She stared at him for a moment, her face blank. It felt like a lifetime before she spoke again. This time incredibly slowly, "Ani, was that a proposal?"

_What? Congratulations Skywalker. You did it again, you fool. She likes you, yes. But asking her to marry you? Force! _ There was a fierce battle in him between his heart and brain. His brain was telling him to say no and try to salvage the situation. Maybe that way he wouldn't scare her away, but eventually, as usual, his heart won, "Padmé," he began slowly, "If it was, would you say yes?"

His icy blue eyes met her hazel ones, "If it was, then yes. I would."

_Guess it's true then, nothing ventured, nothing won, _he smiled inwardly and made a mental note of getting her a ring worthy of the Queen she was. He stood up so quickly that she fell out of his lap. Only the force cushioned the impact. Vader smiled and helped her up; he mouthed a 'Sorry' and smiled.

He took a deep breath and desperately tried to release his uneasiness into the Force, "Padmé," he said and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, "The Jedi teach that your lightsaber is your life." he put his lightsaber in her hands, "You are my life, and you hold my life in your hands. I will always be yours. Will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes, captivated by the storm, the fire and the love in them. _I must be crazy. But the Gods help me, I love him. _She reached up, embraced him and whispered a single word into his ear, "Yes." Then another thought struck her. _I'm going to be the youngest widow in the history of Naboo. Dad is definitely going to kill him. Well he's going to have to go through me. _

A bright smile lit up on his face and he swung her around until they lost their balance, holding onto each other for dear life, they tumbled down the hill, giggling wildly. They finally came to a halt under a large tree and Padmé burst into uncontrolled laughter, "We're both crazy, you know that right?" she asked smiling as she looked up at the sky.

"Ani, I know you don't want to admit it. But it's true." She admonished.

He remained silent.

"Ani?" she asked turning towards him, his face wan contorted in pain and he was gasping for air beside her. "ANI!" she screamed, panic overcoming her instantly. She tugged his black robes, trying to get him to sit up, but it was impossible.

Thousands of needles pierced his skin and his bones were on fire, "Angel…" he managed to choke out and reached up to touch her face.

Except she wouldn't have any of it. Once the initial panic had subsided, he training had immediately stepped in. She put her arm around him and dragged Vader to his feet, summoning the medidroid with the comlink in her other hand. They managed to stumble a few meter before the both fell to the ground once again.

Padme immediately tried to pick him up again, but he waved her away, "I think I'm alright, Angel. What happened?" he asked, took a few deep breaths and sat up.

"You're asking me?" she replied, "I have no idea. All I saw was that you had trouble breathing and you were in incredible pain."

He frowned, "I have no kriffing idea I just-"

He was cut off by a friendly punch from Padmé, "Anakin Skywalker. Watch the language." She scolded.

"Of course, milady. And so it is," he said with a grin, "Why don't you go get that basket. I'm starving." He added and barely avoided another punch from Padmé.

"Why don't I drag you into the house and let the medidroid look over you? You can eat later." She said and somehow dragged him to his feet, "You're a big man. Gods, you weigh more than a shaak." She sighed.

He simply grinned mischievously, "I if you want I could show you exactly how big a man I am. And for the record, it's all muscles."

"You're so bad," Padmé smirked and placed a quick peck on his cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Do I tell you or show you?"

"Shut up and walk." She said, barely containing her laughter.

They slowly made their way into the house. Partially because Vader did everything he could from getting there. Being poked by a medidroid was not a good way to spend an hour. Being poked by Padmé for an hour, he could live with. But a _medidroid_?

After slouching on the couch, Padmé went to get the droid and unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, she returned with a silver medidroid and smiled mischievously as the droid extended a "hand" holding a fifteen centimeter long needle.

_Not in the seven hells of Tatooine that thing is getting anywhere near me, _"Padmé," he began, "You're kidding, right? _Right?_"

She frowned, "Anakin Skywalker."

_Here we go again._

And just as he guessed, she put on her senator face, "Are you, the big bad Sith lord, _afraid_ of needles?"

"No, of course not. You see, there was a situation on Corellia a few years back that involved an insane medidroid and-"

"An insane medidroid." She repeated, desperately trying to refrain from laughing. But ultimately failed.

"More like a medidroid with a corrupted programming. Unfortunately it only remembered how to draw blood. And I was locked into the same room as that blasted thing for two days!"

She collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed, "I lost a third of my blood during those two days! The blasted thing wouldn't leave me alone!"

Padmé could barely breathe after his last comment. She was laughing uncontrollably. A wicked smile appeared on Vader's face and he reached out and let the force flow though him. Moments later, the unsuspecting Senator started hovering in the air.

She reached to grab the couch with a shriek and desperately clung to it, "No! - AHH! - Let me go! Ani, don't do this to me!"

"So," Sola said looking out over the lake as they walked up to the door, "Back again. Now if only my sister wasn't here alone with some half-witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder. I would actually enjoy being-"

"No! - AHH! - Let me go! Ani, don't do this to me!"

"Gods!" she gasped, "That's Padmé's voice! Dad, is he-?"

The met each other's gaze, both horrified at the implication, "Not on my watch, he's not." Ruwee snapped and kicked down the door.

They say that acting on too little _correct_ information is worse than acting on _incorrect _information. As so, the Senator that was floating in the air was barely stopped from cluttering to the floor the moment Vader's concentration was disturbed by Ruwee's rather violent way of entering.

The trio stared at each other for a long and silent moment. And that gave Padmé enough time to gather her wit and stand up, "Hi! Dad, Sola." she smiled, "What are you two doing here?"

Sola blushed, "Apparently not what we kicked the door down for." She looked over at the half dressed Vader and then at her sister who was wearing a rather revealing blue dress, "On the other hand, we were at least _partially_ correct."

"It sounded like he was raping you, Padmé." Ruwee interjected and glared at Vader.

Vader shot up like the couch was electrified, "Care to repeat that?" he snapped, "If you ever say or imply that I would hurt Padmé in any way or form, let it be physically or mentally, again, I will personally-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as Padmé took his flesh hand. He glanced down at her and visibly calmed. She opened up her mind and let him read her thoughts.

_He's not going to react well to anything you say, Ani. Let me talk to him before you do. Go and meditate outside or something._

"Are you sure, Angel?" he asked aloud.

_Yes. I'm a politician, after all. How would I handle my colleagues if I can't handle my own father._

He smirked but said nothing. He turned to leave, making sure to shoot Ruwee a 'Bite me. She likes me anyways.' look on his way out.

Sola watched the exchange with barely concealed curiosity before hurrying after Vader. The last thing the leaving duo heard was a very angry sounding Ruwee saying, "Are you completely out of your mind, young lady? Wearing that - _outfit_ in _his_ company?"

Outside, Vader found himself a comfortable looking patch of green grass and sat down to meditate, desperately trying to disregard the elder of the two Naberrie daughters. But the woman was oblivious to his attempts and decided to sit down opposite him in a mirroring stance.

"Go away," he grumbled under his breath and tried to focus again. Nothing… Then he tried another approach, "Yes, I hope your sister will survive too." He said slowly opening his eyes to meet Sola's gaze. Hoping to scare her away with his "magical" powers.

She frowned, "Did you just read my mind?" she demanded.

"I didn't have to. You were broadcasting you thoughts loud enough for the Jedi on Coruscant to hear them." He responded calmly, desperately clinging to the Light side of the Force. Finally he gave ground, "What brings you here, Sola?" he asked.

"The Force wills it." she quipped.

Vader shot her an annoyed look, "Oh, shut up. I had enough Jedi platitudes for one day." he said with a weak smile, "Your thoughts dwell on Eliaé." He decided.

"Sorry," She smiled, actually sounding a bit ashamed, "I've always wanted to say that. But yes, I wanted to ask you about your daughter."

"Ask and I will answer."

Sola frowned. She was surprised that he was so forthcoming, "What happened to her?"

Vader took a deep breath and answered, "She'd dead. One with the force. In the afterlife. Whatever the hell you want to call it. Does that answer your question?"

"No," Sola muttered, then fell silent.

"You want to know why I blamed you." He stated calmly, without meeting her gaze.

She nodded solemnly.

"I met your sister when I was nine years old, she was fourteen. Even then, I saw straight through her. Padmé has a hard, determined and, if I may say so, a rather stubborn shell,"

The elder Naberrie sibling simply smirked, "That's my sister all right."

Like the interruption never occurred, he continued, "But she is a gentle soul, caring and loving. I knew that I had to give Eliaé a safe place to live. The one man army routine only works for so long. And I also knew that if there was someone I would have trusted with her care, it would have been Padmé. I wanted to leave her with Padmé while I took care of Dooku but you prevented me from doing that. When I finally faced him, I told Eliaé to stay in the _Angel's Wrath,_ not come out whatever happened. But when Dooku managed to get in a lucky strike, she sensed my pain through our bond and she came for me," he covered his face with his hands and desperately reached into the force, determined to not show weakness in front of Sola Naberrie,

"I begged her to run, to leave me behind. But she wouldn't listen. When she saw the smug look on Dooku's face she foolishly attacked him. Eliaé was an incredibly bright girl. Her smile could melt the heart of a Sith. I'm the living proof of that. I've never seen anyone with a stronger connection to the Living Force than she had. Force, she was skilled. But she went up against a man who had defeated me. Dooku ended up thrusting his lightsaber through her chest. She lived long enough to smile at me, and then she died in my arms."

"If I had told you that the girl you were looking for was my sister, you would have left Eliaé here and she would have never arrived in time to confront Dooku."

"Precisely," Vader confirmed, his voice suddenly disappearing,

"She died believing she had saved your life. At least she died happy."

"Damn it, Sola," Vader snapped as he rose, "I didn't want her to save me. I wouldn't have hesitated to lay down my life for her. She was my daughter in everything but blood. Any parent would do the same. I failed her both as a teacher and father." Then he turned back towards her, "I wasn't your fault, you know. I was hurting and I wanted someone to blame."

"I still lied to you," she admitted, "And nothing can change that."

"You're right. – What's done is done. Nothing can change what happened on Korriban. But if I'm to ever leave that life behind me, I have to accept her death. My need for revenge will only destroy the little I have left. And living in the past won't do me any favors."

Sola gave him a rather blank stare, "And that's coming from someone who behaved as the poster boy of paranoia last time we met."

"Last time we met, I was drugged out of my mind, Sola. Understandingly, I wasn't at my best. And frankly, being here-" he looked around before continuing,

"With Padmé." Sola supplied.

"Is soothing." Vader finished like the interruption never occurred, "Also, the Living Force is strong here."

"So," Sola asked, unsure, "that's a good thing, right?"

Vader grinned, "That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you have the Force Spirit of a dead Jedi following you around."

"A dead Jedi following you around? And you said you're not doing any drugs." Sola giggled.

He shot her a stern glare, "If you don't believe me, I can tell him to pay you a visit. Preferably at midnight." He said and burst into laughter when Sola froze, "Don't worry. He doesn't bite… I think." She looked even more horrified, "I really can't be sure."

"Tell you what." Sola said sternly, "I you make sure your ghost friend stays away from me I won't tell father that you love my sister."

_Damn... How did she know?_ He scoffed, "A former queen and a guy like me? Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I don't trust politicians as far as I can throw them."

Sola shot him a scrutinizing glare and Vader dropped his head in disbelief, "Is it so obvious?" he asked.

Sola smiled, "Oh please. A blind man can see it from orbit. Besides I saw the way you reacted when she took your hand. You looked like a volcano that was about to erupt, and all it took was one touch from my sister and you became the personification of tranquility. – Now I don't know much about this Jedi stuff, but I can tell you one thing. And please don't take offence,"

"I wont." He assured her.

"You have issues. But my sister can help you, that is clear. Let her."

"I will. But either way, we can't. You don't understand. If the Jedi found out they would kill me, and if the Senate found out…" he let the sentence hang

"Oh, I do understand. But one more thing before I leave," she said looking up towards the house, "I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm the most overprotective big sister in this galaxy. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and-" she glanced down briefly before continuing, "Are we clear?"

_Oh? Oh. OH! "_Perfectly." He said straightening himself.

A smile lit up her face, "Splendid! Now that we've cleared that out of the way. Why don't we try and get my sister out of trouble. Dad can be pretty harsh when he's mad. You'd get along nicely."

"Thanks…" he said sarcastically.

The walked back into the house in silence. They barely avoided a fuming Ruwee Naberrie on their way in as he was storming out of the room. The man was red enough to pass for a Lanth.

Vader leaned closer to Sola, "Take cover, I think he's gonna blow." He whispered as Ruwee passed them.

"I heard that." He snapped but thankfully continued walking.

Vader shrugged, "Sorry." He called after him. But the only response he received was a grumble about an incredibly stubborn girl.

"I suppose the incredibly stubborn girl must be Padmé." Vader quipped.

Sola shrugged, "Who else?" she replied and followed Vader into the room.

Padme was sitting on the couch with a datapad in her hands, writing almost obsessively. She looked up briefly and smiled before returning her attention to whatever she was writing. Vader shot a pleading look at Sola who in turn smiled, "You need anything, dad and I will be back in Theed."

_Thanks, _he mouthed as she left.

"You okay, Padmé?" he asked approaching and crouching in front of her, "Angel?"

Padmé looked up with teary eyes and put the datapad aside. Before Vader was able to react, she had jumped into his arms and she was clinging on for dear life, "I love you, Ani."

He hugged her back, "I love you too, Angel. What did he say?"

She locked eyes with Vader, "Unfortunately, things that made sense. But I don't care what the Senate will think or if I lose my position."

"Yes, your sister is too perceptive for her own good as well. Nonetheless, she knows nothing. Besides what the senate and the Jedi don't know, wont hurt them."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled, "This evening."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

Vader leaned in and kissed her, "Then this evening it is. I love you, Padmé Amidala."

She shot him a glare.

"Forgive me, milady. Padmé Skywalker it is." He corrected himself.

Padmé smiled, "I love you, Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

.

"Roger that, Commander." the B1 battledroid said, "Commencing power down procedure. Reactivation set to 2000 hours (8pm) local time."

The battlledroid disappeared from the holofeed, leaving the two CIS leaders to each others wrath, "Very good, very good," Dooku said leaning back in his chair, "I hope these droids wont disappoint me, Viceroy. Or it wont be pleasant for you."

"They will accomplish their mission, Count Dooku." Gunray replied, his voice somewhat shaky.

"Or the next batch will be sent to your home, Viceroy"

* * *

.

Next time: Wedding crashing battle droids, a long forgotten Jedi lightsaber and aggressive negotiation about philosophical differences at the Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've realized that I've neglected the disclaimers. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. What is publicly recognizable, I don't own. OC's and plot belongs to me and LoneAtomSweden.

AN2: Wedding stuff adapted from (dot)com and his(dot)com.

AN3: I was going to make this longer, but since I appear to have a lovely habit of neglecting to post new chapters, I will not. What I promised in the promo will come, but in later chapters. I will try to keep a 3000 word limit in order to post more regularly.

.

* * *

.

"I do." Padmé said standing in front of the mirror, in a stunning white gown, "Nah, no good." She sighed to herself and shifted her weight, "I do." She said again, followed by another deep sigh. Tossing the veil on the bed, she walked out to the balcony to see the sunset. She looked down over the garden where Anakin had been a half an hour earlier. _Now Anakin should be somewhere around… Unless he didn't get cold feet and swam away._

"He'd never do such a thing," came a voice from behind her, violently derailing and crashing her train of thought.

Padmé screamed.

"Besides," Qui Gon said smirking as his shimmering form appeared, "He can't swim, remember? Where would he go?"

Padmé stood dumbfounded as she turned towards him, "Master Jinn?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"In the flesh… Well, not exactly," he admitted with a warm smile, "It's a figure of speech of course. I'm sure you're aware. Nonetheless, I thought maybe it was time to show up."

"Bu-bu-but you-you're dead!" She exclaimed, "You can't be here! – Gods! What was in that glass of wine?"

"Grapes?" supplied Qui-Gon.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped, "Of course it grapes. That bottle was from the most famous vineyard on Naboo. It's a got a sort of musty, but a bit sour taste. I grew to like it when I was a queen. In fact, they still serve it at the pa-"

"You're rambling, Milady." Qui-Gon said soothingly, trying to calm down the nearly panicking Senator.

"Of course I'm rambling. Gods, I'm talking to a dead man! When you see your first ghost, you have the right to ramble as well." She slapped herself back to sanity, "I'm explaining myself to a dead man. I'm crazy." She decided.

"I didn't mean to agitate you, Padmé. I was unaware of the fact that Anakin never spoke of me. If I had known-"

"No!" she shouted. Then in a softer tone, she continued, "Don't go. I'm sorry, Anakin has often spoken of you and I know he's not crazy. I guess I just didn't believe it until now."

Qui-Gon smiled and sat down on the nearby bench, "I understand, don't worry. Go now, Padmé, its time." He nodded to her unspoken question, "You look lovely. Anakin will probably faint when he sees you."

"Thank you," she smiled. And with that, they were both gone.

.

* * *

.

The holy man was standing with the holy Naboo scripts in his hands watching Anakin Skywalker walk up and down the balcony, his long brown cloak swirling behind him. For about five or six minutes, it hadn't disturbed him at all. But when the man had been pacing for over ten minutes, it had gotten quite annoying. He hoped and he prayed, but neither helped.

"You're going to wear out the marble, young man." He said.

Vader froze, "Pardon?" he asked turning towards the holy man in confusion.

"I said, if you keep pacing up and down, you'll wear out the marble."

Vader flashed an ashamed smile and walked up to the holy man. He discreetly leaned over and whispered, "Sorry, bad habit."

The holy man gave him a knowing look but refrained from speaking as Padmé had just appeared in the doorway flanked by a red and white painted astromech.

Vader smiled as he saw his faithful droid rolling beside Padmé. Bride and groom locked eyes and chuckled. DeeDee of course didn't notice, or didn't want to notice. Frankly with that droid, you never knew. Padmé's droid, Artoo, had an incredible personality as well, but Artoo wasn't four thousand years old.

"Thank you, DeeDee." Vader murmured patting the droid's dome slightly, "Would you mind backing away and recording?"

He chirped back an affirmative before rolling way as instructed.

Vader and Padmé locked eyes one final time before they would become husband and wife.

_Are you sure about this Padmé? If you think it's too soon, we can wait._ Vader sent through the force and waited for her to drop her mental shields.

But she didn't drop them, she didn't even weaken them. Instead he heard her in his mind as clearly as if she was speaking aloud, _If there is one thing I've been completely, irrefutably, certain of, it's this, my love._

Vader stared at her blankly before catching himself and restoring the stoic mask he usually wore, _You know what this means right? Your force sensitivity isn't enough to create such a bond, and I didn't create it either. This is the will of the Force, Padmé, I'm certain of it._

"Are you two ready?" The holy man asked as he glanced at them, oblivious to their silent conversation, as he opened the book in his hands.

"I do." Padmé blurted out before blushing furiously, "I am."

The holy man looked up at her and smiled, "Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, are we, dear?"

"My apologies, please continue." She said silently. Vader shot her an amused glare and stifled a chuckle.

"Well then," He smiled and began, "You have come here today from your varied life experiences to make public the commitment you have made, each to the other. You come to combine your two separate lives into one. Today, we do not mark the start of a relationship, we recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. Although you will be sharing one life, never forget, you are two separate people. Cherish and affirm your differences. Love each other. Keep your commitment primary. Together you will laugh and cry, be sick and well, be happy and angry, share and grow.

Grow, sometimes together, sometimes separately. But never remain stagnant. Love and life are always changing."

The holy man looked at them both for a moment, almost of if he was reading their hearts, "Anakin Skywalker." He finally said.

He broke away his gaze from the stunning creature, the angel, in front of him, looked calmly at the holy man and nodded. Then he turned back towards Padmé and spoke what was in his heart, "When I first met you all those year ago, I loved you. From that moment, after only being in this world for a meager nine years, I knew you were the love of my life. I was but a child, yet I still saw us together as clearly as I see you now. You made your way into my heart so long ago and I never forgot you. The memory of you and the chance of meeting you again, gave me the power to overcome the obstacles the Force laid in my path. You were with me in the day, and you were in my dreams at night. You found the man inside me I thought as dead. You gave me my life back, you are my savior. For that, my love, I will be eternally grateful.

I, Anakin Skywalker, take you, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will stand by your side through despair and happiness, sickness and health, in good times and bad. Not a soul will separate us until the day I join the Living Force comes. Through eternity I will love you, this I vow on all that is sacred to me."

"Padmé Amidala Naberrie." The holy man said softly, catching her attention.

She smiled weakly, still moved by his words, and began, "I remember that boy you spoke of. I remember the day we met. And I also remember the day we were reunited after ten years, I didn't recognize you at first. You were so different from the boy I knew. – You were lost in the dark, Anakin. But even a single candlelight can pierce the darkness, and you found the one I lit for you. And I know that as long were together, that candle will not burn out.

I, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, take you, Anakin Skywalker, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance for us to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I will be yours in health and in sickness, in joy and in sorrow, in day and in night, in light and darkness, in triumph and in failure."

The locked eyes one final time before turning towards the holy man.

Even the holy man seemed touched by their words, he even let an incredibly uncharacteristic smile slip through before he spoke, "By the-"

"KRIFF!"

Two red blaster bolts whined past Padmé's head and one was redirected by Vader's red blade. He force pushed the holy man back into the house and used the force to close the balcony doors after him. _Not that it makes a whole lot of difference against…_

"Of all the days they get to chose from, they pick my wedding day!" Padmé growled, derailing his thoughts, and unhooked the lightsaber from her white belt, "I know this is just for show, but show me how to turn this blasted thing on before I decide to hit them over the head with-"

Vader cut her off, "Center button, Angel. I'll make sure they're not shooting, you can just cut 'em down. Go for their torsos!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Padmé said sweetly as she cut the nearest, literally _disarmed,_ battle droid in half. It fell into a heap of spare parts and Padmé continued on. Whenever a droid had lost its weapon or its arm when it came to the larger ones, it was Padmé who finished them off. She made a mental note of getting some information about the blasted things so she could be prepared the next time she crossed paths with them. After all, if her wedding day wasn't sacred enough to stop an attack on her life, she'd better be damn prepared. On the other hand, with the wedding being secret and all, _technically,_ it wasn't their fault. _This is still my wedding day, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that sleaze ball Gunray destroy it. _

Almost instinctively, she cut down one of the large silver ones who had their blasters welded to their mechanical arms. Looking up at the massive droid, she saw its red eyes flicker and die out. Then she heard a playful chuckle from Anakin before he spoke, "Hey, Padmé! Why don't you go for someone you own size!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Anakin? It was three times my size!" she shouted back making sure another disabled droid wouldn't cause any more troubles.

"I rest my case." He grinned back and swirled his blade around to catch a stray shot heading in Padmé direction.

"Oh, shut up, dear husband." she retorted.

Vader sent back a few more blaster bolts towards their owners, sending droid appendages flying in all directions and reached out with his left hand. He immersed himself in the Force and visualized the Sith lightening emanate from his hand. Except nothing happened...

He cursed under his breath in several languages, desperately hoping for Padmé not to overhear exactly where he was sending Nate Gunray's maternal grandparents and he threw his red blade towards the last five droids. The lethal blade, controlled by the force, cut the unsuspecting droids apart. The fifth droid, that somehow miraculously managed to avoid the red blade, suddenly fell backwards over the railing and off the balcony. The somewhat dented hilt of a lightsaber bounced back and landed at Vader's feet. He stared at it in confusion before turning towards Padmé and sending her a quizzical look, but she simply shrugged.

"I told you I would hit them over the head with it." She said simply and opened the door.

Vader hurried back and watched as Padmé hoisted a very afraid looking holy man to his feet. He almost instinctively checked if his limps were still attached and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Is the killing over?" he asked glancing around, holding the holy book tightly to his chest. One thing was certain, he had never been involved in combat. Then again, not many holy men are so one really can't blame him.

"Yes, we destroyed all the droids. Unless you trip over them, they won't harm anyone again." Vader said kicking away the hand of a droid as they walked back to the balcony, "Which reminds me, we have some unfinished business."

"Why yes, of course. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said and hurried away. A moment later, he was nowhere to be seen.

The newlywed couple gazed into each other's eyes before leaning in to a kiss.

"Where to, milady?" Vader said with a mischievous smile as he scooped up Padmé in his arms and carried her back into the house, heading towards the bedroom.

Nobody saw the shimmering forms of Qui Gon Jinn and Eliaé Irunel-Skywalker dissolve as the couple left the balcony…

.

* * *

.

It was a cold morning in the Lake Country. The birds weren't singing, they were all hiding in their nests. Aside from Vader, who was packing the red and yellow ARC-170 fighter, not a soul was awake. Using the force, he mounted DeeDee into the astromech socket. Earning an angry string of beeps from the droid.

"Just try to not complain this time. I know its uncomfortable, but if you want to come with me, you have to live with it."

More beeps and whistles.

"Yes, I promise to fix it once we get to Coruscant. Just stop complaining." He ordered sternly pushing another bag into the gunner's seat.

"You know, DeeDee. I have this weird feeling…"

"What kind of weird feeling?" the droid beeped back, cutting him off.

Vader turned swiftly and stared right into the blueish-gray form of Eliaé Irunel-Skywalker.

"Like we're being watched," Vader finished.

Eliaé smiled, "Hello Father."

"But… How? I never… Qui Gon taught you, didn't he?" Vader said and reached out to touch her cheek, but his hand went right through her face. He pulled his hand back slowly, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not solid, father. I can only communicate with you, nothing else. I can manipulate the force in certain ways, but that's it."

"Eliaé, why didn't you run when I told you to?" he asked, "I begged you to leave. Why didn't you?"

"Dooku would have killed you if I had."

"And he killed you instead!" he snapped. Finally he legs gave out and he fell to the ground, "This wasn't the way it was supposed be." He said into his hands that were covering his face, "I was supposed to die as an old man in our house on Yavin, with you and my grandchildren standing beside me. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's all wrong…"

Eliaé knelt beside him, "You mean the house that has no power, no running water and we cook over a fire? That house?"

"You say like that's a bad thing. It's peaceful. And I don't care what you say, I happen to like that house. And I was hoping to live there longer. I didn't want it to end like this…"

"Nothing has ended yet. You can't control the will of the force, Father. Perhaps my meaning in life was to help you into the light. And perhaps my death might have reversed my actions in life, trapping you in darkness again. I don't know. There are a lot of things I'm still uncertain of. But what I do know that we had five great years together. And I wouldn't want to change that for anything."

Vader looked up and smiled weakly, "When did you become so wise?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, somewhere around the time I met you."

Vader chuckled slightly, "Flattery will get you nowhere, dear daughter. But thanks anyway."

"I'm serious, Father. You raised me well." She paused for a moment to simply scrutinize him, "Yesterday during the fight, you tried to draw on the dark side. But you couldn't. Do you know why?"

"No," he sighed, "I don't know. I suppose it doesn't really matter since it has no hold of me anymore. But a little bird told me that you or Qui Gon had a hand in it."

She took a meditative pose beside him on closed her eyes, "Your bird is correct, Father. It took a great deal of effort. - The Dark side is elusive. It's like a rubber string that you pull in two different directions. It will expand and expand until it finally snaps. It may take a long time, but when it finally does, the effect can be disastrous. Unless you ease it back and release it, it will destroy you. It seems that it doesn't have a hold of you anymore, but it's there. The dark side feeds off hate, anger and suffering. You have love in your heart, that's why it's weakening its hold over you. But you've reached the end, Father. It will be hard, I know that. But there is one last task."

They opened their eyes simultaneously. It was then Vader noticed that Eliaé's lovely green eyes had been replaced by the same bluish monochrome that was her body, "Don't ask me that, Eliaé. I can't."

"You have to let me go, Father. Or was all that talk with Sola Naberrie about accepting just bantha poodoo?"

"I just can't, Eliaé. I thought I could, but I can't."

"Even if it means that you remain in darkness?" She asked, "Because it will always be in you unless you let go of you hate and anger and accept that I'm gone. Avenging my death by killing Dooku won't bring me back. It will give your soul neither peace nor serenity."

Vader looked up and her and nodded solemnly, "Yes, even then."

Eliaé smiled sadly and rose, "Then my father is truly gone."

She started to fade from existence but stopped when Vader called out for her, "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

Eliaé turned back and smiled, "We've already had more than anyone should. Unless you accept that I'm gone, I won't appear again."

"I understand." Vader said solemnly, "_Tesala iam, Elari_."

A flicker of a smile appeared on her face as she recognized Old High Naboo, a language they had practiced together but he had never really gotten the hang of, "Peace be with you as well, _Lara_."

"Goodbye, my Daughter."

"Goodbye, Father."

And with those last words, she was gone again.

In ancient times on Chandrila, castles were built on top of large mountains in order to tire the attackers before they reached it. It was also said that there were several seperate walls protecting the castles. So even if one fell, you couldn't reach it until the other walls fall also. And one could never tell how many walls there were. Which in turn also was a kind of psychological warfare. Since you never actually saw any progress, most gave up. Many ancient castles on Chandrila had never fallen before an attacking force because of this. Therefore the old Chandrilian saying, 'Until the walls fall, you cannot see the castle,' is far more accurate than most assume. And as the last wall that was Darth Vader shattered, Anakin Skywalker was revealed once again. And once that protective shell was gone, Anakin broke down sobbing. That is how Padmé Skywalker found her husband three hours later.

.

* * *

.

.

**Old High Naboo** (Completely and utterly uncanon. As far as I'm aware there is no such thing. In fact Naboo doesn't have and official language beside Basic and Gungan. But at one point the must have had a language of their own.)

Eliaé's name comes from the Naboo Creation Theory. Translated, it means roughly, "first daughter".

Now of course you'd think of Eve. But it's not quite correct. "First daughter" would be more like Eve's firstborn daughter. The name Eliaé is rather obscure and uncommon, therefore easily recognizable. Words like Elara (Son), Elari (daughter), Lara (Father) and Lari (Mother) was strongly influenced by this name.

"Tesala iam" means: Be with peace / peace be with you.

.

* * *

.

**_I the idea from someone (I really can't recall) on theforce (dot) net. Here is the trailer for Darth Vader, Jedi Knight._**

(Imperial march in the background)

Clonetroopers march into the Temple led by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. All he leaves in his path is death and destruction. The dead bodies of Masters, Knights, a Padawans and Younglings litter the floor. The Great Jedi Purge, a cleansing in blood. **Narrator: "The shroud of the Dark side will fall."**

Camera zooms in on two Jedi standing in the dimmed council chambers.

"_Master Yoda. Qui Gon showed me. I've seen the future, it is the only way."_

Yoda closes his eyes, _"The future, always in motion it is. Clear it can never be. But precautions we will take. Your plan,"_ he sighs, _"approved it is."_

.

(Rebirthing by Skillet in the background.)

Scene changes to a meadow on Naboo. **Narrator: "Three Jedi stand in the way of destiny. - Two will stand proud."**

"_Then, as a thousand generals before us, we leave at dawn.__ Anakin, Siri. I will take my leave now. I must leave for Nar Shadda."_

"_May the force be with you, Master Vos." _

.

A figure in matte black Mandalorian armor kneels before a holo viewer. **Narrator: "One will kneel - "**

"_Who are you?"_ The hologram of Sidious demands.

"_Lord Tyrannus was weak. I killed him__… My master."_

Sidious smiled, _"Very well, my apprentice. Henceforth you shall be known as… Darth Asura."_ The hologram flickers and dies. The dark figure rises and activates a comlink.

"_Vanguard two, this is Vanguard one. I'__ve made contact." _He takes off his mask and stares into the camera with electric blue eyes.

.

(Duel of the fates in the background.)

A fiery planet, heat and lava everywhere. **Narrator: "and fall."**

"_Don't __try it, Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan Kenobi pleads,

_Obi-Wan, you truly are an excellent actor. For a moment there, I actually believed that you will kill me_, _"You underestimate my power!"_ he screams and leaps over the lava.

Obi-Wan stares at the fallen Sith before him_, "You were the Chosen one!"_ he screams, his heart breaking, _"You were supposed to destroy the Sith! Not join them!" _he looks away as the flames consume his best friend, _"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!"_

_You treacherous bastard! "I HATE YOU!"_ the fallen Jedi screams in agony as his brother picks up his lightsaber and turns to leave.

.

A white room, the wailing of newborns in the background. **Narrator: "A new hope."**

"_Obi-Wan… There… there is still good in him. I know… there is…__ still…" _Padmé Amidala Skywalker says with her last breath._  
_

The Jedi stares at the limp form of one of his oldest friends. Without looking back, or even giving her death a second thought, he reaches into the two cribs and takes the newborns. The only hope the galaxy has. As he leaves, two medics storm into the room. Camera zooms in on the children.

.

(Requiem for a dream in the background.) **Narrator: "The turning point." **

Two Dark figures stand together,

_"I know of you treachery, Skywalker. But I saved your life because I believe you may still be of use to me. - You see, the Dark side in a path to powers many consider to be... unnatural. You may still save her." _A sinister smile appears on his face._  
_

The armored figure speaks, his breathing echoes in the room, _"The Jedi betrayed me, just as you foresaw. I will do anything you ask, just help me save Padmé. I cannot live without her. I pledge myself you your teachings, and the teachings of the Sith."_ He said kneeling before Sidious

The Sith Master smiles grimly under his hood, _"Very well. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth…"_

"_Vader, my master. My true name is Vader."_

"_And so it is. Show the Jedi no mercy, Lord Vader. Kill... them… all..."_

.

(Battle of the heroes in the background.)** Narrator: "The spark of light." **

In a dark forest, a young Togruta drops he emerald lightsaber and cradles the fallen menace that is Darth Vader.

_"Why master? Why did you do it?"_ she asks as tears flow freely from her eyes. _No, not my Skyguy._

_"I was willing to give my life for the Jedi and they betrayed me. I destroyed everything that was good in me by believing the lies of the Jedi. - End it. End it now."_

_"No."_ she states, _"I wont."_

_"You either kill me or let me go, Snips. And I know you cannot let me go."_

_"There is a third option,"_ she says softly before darkness claims the Dark lord, _"I can save you, like you saved me."_

_._

(Binary Sunset plays in the background)

Rows of Stormtroopers stand at attention in front of the Temple ruins as the surviving Jedi return. **Narrator: "That set ablaze the Galaxy." **

A father stands with his three children on the balcony of 500 Republica, looking out over the Jedi Temple, _"Welcome home."_

Scene changes to a busy street on Naboo, Stormtroopers march the streets and in the confusion two figures bump into each other.

_"Oh, forgive my clumsiness,"_ the chestnut haired and hazel eyed woman says absentmindedly as she glances back at the young girl she collided with.

Amidala Ahsoka Skywalker lowered her hood, revealing curls with the same chestnut shade. A pair of electric blue and hazel eyes met, _"Mother?"_

_._

_Dun dun dun...  
_


	5. Trailer 2

Figured i've kinda been acting like a jerk by not posting as often as others and leaving you hanging, so i figured i'd give you another short teaser. I was stuck on the train (I really need to get my act together and get a drivers license...), and in my boredom, I wrote this on my cell.

* * *

.

**Trailer 2**

.

The lights are slowly brightened until the Emperor's Throne room is revealed.

_"Rise my friend,"_ Emperor Palpatine says as he looks out the massive window. _"There is a capsule on the table. Take it."_

_"Master?"_ Vader looks up, confused,_ "What is it?"_ he asks picking up the small capsule.

_"The heir to the Empire, Lord Vader. It's an embryo. A child. Yours…"_

Vader looks up, confused, _"How is this possible?"_

Sidious laughs, _"All you require is a blood sample. I had yours and the Naboo had Senator Amidala's."_

_"You did what?"_ Vader demands.

_"Mind your place, Lord Vader. One would believe you are unhappy with this turn of events."_

Vader bows his head, _"Forgive my, My Master." I appreciate this gift, but it will not save your life. You days are numbered, old man. Spend your last week wisely. This child will not grow up under your rule._

_"The child is yours and your late wife's. And she is strong with the force. One can sense it even now. Train her and bring her before me when she has reached the age of fifteen. I suggest you hurry, unless the embryo is implanted into a female subject or an artificial womb within twelve hours, it will be lost."_

The camera zooms in on the Emperor.

**The Emperors voice: "When you are sufficiently attached to her, her death will ground you in the Dark. My foolish apprentice, love can only make one weaker."**

.

* * *

.

(Qui Gon's Funeral theme in the background.)

**Narrator: "Anger."**

A female form raises her bloody head, stands up and looks towards the wreckage of the Nubian star cruiser. Her clothes are torn and stained with blood, yet she stands.

Flashback. (Camera is blurred.)

_"Don't argue with me. Get in!"_ a woman shouts pushing two teenagers into the escape pod.

_"I'm a far better pilot than you. I can land it!"_ The girl retorts.

The two youngsters only heard, _"There is nothing to land!"_ before the hatch closes. The Togruta woman smiles faintly through the transparisteel window as the pod ejects.

End flashback.

She reaches down to check the pulse of a teenage boy, barely older than she is. She shakes her head and kneels before him. _"I love you, Anakin."_ She says solemnly and places a kiss on his forehead, _"And I'll never forget you. I will get whoever did this to you, I swear it."_ Releasing his limp hand, she takes his lightsaber and walks away.

**The voice of Amidala Ahsoka Skywalker: "There is nothing here for me anymore."**

.

* * *

.

(Imperial march in the background.)

**Narrator: "Hate."**

The camera zooms in on the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer, a teenage girl stands in the center, looking out over the stars. An officer walks up and hands her a datapad,

_"We're in range, Commander."_ He says taking a position beside her, "_The ship has been identified, Its Admiral Ackbar's flagship. The Devastator, the Conqueror stands by to assist us if needed, Milady. But I believe they will surrender, given the odds. They might be rebels, but they are not stupid."_

She waves her had dismissively, _"Deactivate all communications equipment, Admiral Ardinn."_

_"Milady, what if they signal their surrender? The Emperor will not be pleased. If word gets back to the Alliance of this attack, it could thwart the peace tal-"_

The girl looks up calmly at him as an invisible hand tightens around his throat, _"I find you lack of faith disturbing, Admiral. I will deal with my father. There won't be anyone left to tell the Alliance. Open fire."_

The grip around his throat is released and he walks up to the console, _"Milady?"_

She hesitates for a moment, but the reaches into her robes and removes a damaged lightsaber. Its silver hilt shines in the bridge's artificial lightening. _Justice will be served. I will avenge you and your mother, Anakin._

When she speaks again, it is like she had been replaced by someone else. Her voice is dark, menacing, _"Open fire, Admiral."_ she says, _"Kill them. Kill them all."_

The camera turns counterclockwise around her until her face under hood is visible.

A pair of yellow eyes stare back.

.

* * *

.

(KOTOR- The Sith theme in the background.)

**Narrator: "Makes people do unspeakable things."**

A pair of emerald blades ignite in the darkness and a single sapphire blade follows suit. The light casts a shadow on the bodies littering the floor.

**Anakin Skywalker's voice: "It not too late! You're a good person, don't do this!"**

A vicious fight. Sapphire and Emerald blades clash. Everything is a blur as the two figures move.

**The somber voice of Anakin Tano join in: "I never wanted this for you, Ami!"**

Anakin Skywalker lies on the ground, beaten. Amidala Ahsoka Skywalker stands above him with her two blades at his throat, mirroring her father's stance on the Invisible Hand seventeen years earlier.

_"You underestimate the power of the Dark side, Father. You never believed that you could be beaten by your fourteen year old daughter, did you? Then again, you never even tried. I'm disappointed."_

_"I've heard that before, from many people. But until now I held hope that I would not hear those words from you, Amidala."_

**Ashoka Tano's voice join as well, "Amidala! Don't!"**

_"My name is Darth Raeth!"_ Amidala screams as she raises her saber for the killing blow.

.

Yes, I know I'm evil. But cliffhangers are my specialty. Cheerio.


	6. Chapter 5: Diplomatic solutions

AN: Alright, now I have passed the difficult point. From now on i know where I'm going. But the temple transition was a but fishy. I also wanted to explain where I'm going with this fic. Originally, it would have been the short AOTC part, then a bit of Clone wars, then I would've jumped to my version of ROTS and ended there. However, I was reading another fanfic the other day about the Prime-Universe Vader's struggles with his actions post ROTS. And I liked the idea. So there will be no sequel. This will go on four years post ROTS, then jumps shortly before ANH and end somewhere around ESB, I think. The timeline isn't finished yet.

* * *

.

DeeDee's insistent beeping shook him out of his reverie. And Anakin grabbed the controls the second they exited hyperspace. As he reached for the comm unit he could almost feel the confusion of the traffic controllers. It wasn't often an ARC-170 just popped out of nowhere. Especially since they are originally incapable of hyperspace travel.

"Jedi Flight Control, this is Anakin Skywalker aboard the Starfighter_ Yellowtail._ Requesting landing clearance at the Temple."

The cracked voice of the controller came momentarily, "Starfi' _'ellowtail_. You have landing permission at Landing Pad 22. May the Force be with you. Flight control out."

"I'll have you know that I'm about to land, not die." Anakin muttered to himself as he steered the flame red dagger through the atmosphere. The landing pad extended and he gently put the fighter down. The landing gears groaned slightly as the Yellowtail stabilized.

He opened the canopy, executed a flawless Force enhanced somersault and landed just in front of Siri Tachi. The blonde haired Jedi simply sighed and shook her head.

"You're a showoff, Anakin. If Obi-Wan saw you use the Force for such trivial matters, I'd imagine he would be very gr-" she trailed off as she stared at him, "What happened to you, Anakin? Your Force signature…"

"It's light?" He smiled, "I had unexpected help."

"More like blinding. The council thinks you're the epitome of evil. Blast, I think even Master Windu will like you like this." She joked.

Anakin frowned, trying to recall exactly who this Windu character was. Then a face appeared in his mind, "The big bald guy with the God complex? I seriously doubt it." he asked, completely serious, except Siri burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's him. Definitely him. Anyway, Obi should have been here already. The council must've delayed him. But I gotta run. I'll see you later when you get settled in." she said embracing him before leaving.

"I didn't know you and Siri were on so friendly terms." An incredibly familiar voice said from behind him.

"Well Kenobi, there you are," Anakin said turning towards him with a smile, "Are you jealous?"

Kenobi raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Me? Why would I be jealous?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Don't give me that look. For the record, Kenobi. You're either crazy or simply a fool. Because no man in his right mind would let a girl like that slip through his fingers."

"It's not that simple, Anakin." He sighed, "We both made a commitment to the Order, it's not possible. - But enough about me, what have you been up to?"

Anakin shrugged, "If you say so," he said with a knowing smile, "And I haven't been up to much really. I have meditated a lot to strengthen my connection with the Light side of the Force. But aside from that, nothing that you should be concerned about."

"So you haven't done anything that one could possibly consider wrong from the perspective of the Jedi?"

Anakin grabbed his shoulders, "Obi-Wan," he said, "Calm down. I'm not going to destroy the pretty picture you have painted about me as the perfect Jedi." As he turned away and walked out of the hangar he smiled to himself and said, "I haven't done anything Qui Gon wouldn't approve of."

_Qui Gon… _Obi Wan thought. _Wait… Qui Gon? Blast!_

As the doors between him and Obi Wan closed, Anakin could hear his almost terrified scream,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

.

* * *

.

"Masters, Masters," Yoda admonished gently, "Forget not, that young Skywalker a Jedi is. Accepted into the Order he was. Trained by the Jedi Order young Skywalker might not have been. But our fault that was. If kept him safe from Count Dooku we did, a true Jedi he would have been. After Count Dooku's fall to the dark side, attempted to turn young Skywalker he did. Trained in the Dark side young Skywalker has been. Called himself a Sith he did, but no longer is he one. Sensed that I did when into the Temple he came. Radiates light like any of us, he does."

"Master Yoda", Master Koon interjected, "You cannot deem him a Jedi when he was a Jedi for a merely week and a Sith for years. By those accounts we might as well welcome Count Dooku back into the Order."

"Count Dooku has not renounced the Dark side, Skywalker has." Master Mundi pointed out, "I am inclined to give him a chance." Windu was about to speak up when Mundi continued, "However, if his return to the light is a ruse, he must be dealt with. We cannot allow for Darth Sidious to appoint him his apprentice. The boy as tremendous power. Dangerous power, some would say."

Murmurs of agreement emanated from many members of the council. After several more minutes, the only holdouts were Mace Windu and Kit Fisto. And even Fisto seems to soften up to the thought of having "Young Skywalker" among them.

"Summon them, I will then. See for yourselves you should, if me you do not believe." The last part was strongly aimed towards Mace Windu. But he was always a stickler for protocol. His idea of reckless behavior was when there was a stain on someone's robe. Even Master Yoda attempted to soften him up on occasion. Without success, of course.

.

* * *

.

Anakin Skywalker was sitting in one of the training rooms watching young Junior Padawans spar when two Jedi his age, or close to, sat down beside him. He gave them a fleeting look. It was a black haired male Teevan and a golden haired human girl.

After a few minutes a lone right hand hovered into his field of vision. As he traced the hand back to its owner he realized it was the Taavan.

"Padawan Tru Veld," he said smiling.

Anakin took his hand and attempted to return the smile, "Skywalker." He said and returned his gaze to the match on the training grounds.

"You don't speak much, do you?" the girl piped up, "Name's Darra by the way."

"Still Skywalker," Anakin stated, "Nice to meet you though."

A long silence followed until Veld spoke up, "Do you want to have a go down there? We've got an hour to kill."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked shooting him a scrutinizing glare that Tru was more than glad to reciprocate, "I'm pretty god with the saber."

"So am I." Tru shot back. Finally Anakin nodded and unclipped his saber. They walked down to the others side by side, both clutching their sabers.

Tru slipped into the Soresu opening stance while Anakin chose the more aggressive Sith technique, Tal'Zhuk. There was a collective gasp in the training room as he ignited his Sith red saber. Tru eyed him warily and clutched his saber tighter. _Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, _he mused as Anakin attacked.

Tru parried with a downward slash pushing Anakin saber out of his area of protection. For a moment it appeared to work, but he didn't expect the second saber that parried the blow that would have impaled his opponent if he hadn't lowered its setting.

"Hey!" he shouted after force pushing Anakin away, "We didn't say anything about Jar'Kai!"

"If you hadn't tried to impale me I wouldn't have needed to activate my second saber!" he snapped, "Besides, do you think the Sith or Dark Jedi will care about rules? Trust me, they won't. Now fight!"

Before Anakin was even able to raise his saber his opponents blue blade slashed at his neck. Anakin dropped like a stone and kicked Tru's squarely in the legs, making him stumble. Then he slammed him with a Force push powerful enough to knock the lightsaber from his hands.

Tru hit the wall with a sickening crack but he rose again. However by then, Anakin had called Tru's cerulean blade to his left hand and placed the two blades in a scissor like grip at Tru's throat.

"You are beaten," he stated calmly, "Do you yield?"

Tru smiled, "It sure looks like it." He replied sending a focused Force push towards Anakin's knees, making him stumble. The second Force push knocked the sabers out of his hands. They cluttered to the floor at Darra's feet.

_Hmm, _Anakin thought, _he's better than I thought_. _Maybe he'll even be a challenge…_

Anakin launched into the air and placed a dropkick cleanly in Tru's chest. The Jedi lost his balance but turned and used his momentum to plant his elbow in his opponents face. They both staggered away from each other, Tru gasping for air and Anakin a spitting blood on the floor.

"Choose you fights carefully, my friend. I'm deadly with a saber, but I'm lethal with my fists. You are no match for me." he said, attempting Dun Möch.

"Shut up and fight, Sith Scum!" Tru spat and attacked. Obviously it had worked...

Anakin was about to do the same when a cerulean blade extended in front of him, barely missing his face. Tru ended up with a ruby red blade pointed at his chest.

"ENOUGH!" Darra roared, "Back off, or Force help me I won't be responsible for what I'll do."

The two opponents started daggers at each other before softening a bit, "It's a draw." Anakin stated and extended his right hand that Tru reluctantly shook, "You're good. I like you."

"Draw." Tru nodded, wiping blood from his face.

"For the love of… What is going on here!" a new voice asked, looking at the trio.

"He used-"

"He Force-"

"ENOUGH!" Darra shouted again, startling Obi-Wan, Anakin and Tru alike, "A spar got a little out of hand, Master Kenobi. Nothing a few days of rest won't cure. I intervened when it was about to get violent."

Kenobi stared at the two, sensing Tru's two bruised ribs and Anakin's damaged mechanical arm. And of course the blood on the floor the two had spit out in during last minute, "It appears you were just in time, then." he remarked dryly, "Get Padawan Veld to his quarters. And make sure he has bacta. Anakin and I must meet with the council." He said grabbing Anakin's collar and dragging him away.

"You know, of all the stupid things you could have done. This wasn't one I expected. Your first day in the temple in ten years and you beat a Padawan senseless? What is wrong with you?" He scolded.

Anakin grinned as he staggered in Obi-Wan's iron grip, "So you admit that I won?" He asked, sounding smug.

"No." Obi-Wan snapped back, "Behave."

Arriving at the council chambers, Obi Wan knocked and entered. Inside, twenty six eyes stared at him. Two of those belonged to Siri Tachi, who was discreetly standing in the corner.

"What happened to you?" Shaak Ti asked as she saw Anakin, "Were you in a fight?"

Anakin nearly gaped at her when he realized who she was. His hand rose instinctively to the scar on his chest where the Togruta Jedi's saber had impaled him, "You observational skills are impeccable, Shaak Ti. But you should see the other guy." He remarked dryly, glaring daggers at her.

A loud sigh could be heard from beside him and Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands.

"Have I done something to offend you, Young Skywalker?" the Togruta asked, frowning.

"Forgive me, Master," He said bowing his head in respect, "It was a different life. If you are willing, we can put the past behind us."

Shaak Ti nodded.

"Pass verdict we will now. Seen him with your own eyes, felt his aura, you have. Accept him you do?"

Plo Koon eyed him warily, "Your attachments run strong, young Skywalker. Hmm… You have performed the Tatooine Blood Rite, have you not? Do not deny it, the scar on you hand is evident. I have seen it before…" he trailed off and let his eyes wander until he found Siri Tachi. "I am disappointed, Knight Tachi. You have formed an attachment. You have accepted Young Skywalker as your brother. Not by blood, but of choice. Disturbing this is. That one of our most outstanding Knights would act in this manner…" he trailed off, shaking his head in dismay.

"With respect, Master," Anakin said stepping forwards, "Do you not consider every Jedi your brother or sister? If Knight Tachi must be punished, then you should be punished. You are guilty of the same crime then, are you not?"

Yoda tapped his gimer stick before anyone would be able to retort, "A good point you make. Agree with you I do. But answer one question you will. To save the lives of a dozen innocents, sacrifice Knight Tachi would you?"

Anakin frowned, "I have studied Jedi philosophy, Masters. I do not agree with many things you teach, but I know and respect your views and your way of life. It means a lot to Knight Tachi, the Jedi are her life. I can accept that." He paused, meeting her gaze, "Yes, I would. I know it is what she would want."

Yoda nodded and Siri smiled briefly. Giving him confirmation that he passed Yoda's test.

"The skills of a Knight, you have." Yoda said suddenly and glanced over at Windu, who of course grumbled under his breath, "A Knight you will be, but with restrictions."

Anakin frowned but nodded, "And what will those restrictions be?" he asked warily.

"Accompanied by Master Kenobi you will always be. His responsibility you shall become. Heed his words carefully and to his teachings stay true. Then nothing you will have to fear from this council. Your new life-" he halted, raised his hand and floated a datapad over to Anakin with the Force, "this is. Know of you past no Jedi will. Learn and remember. You past this datapad is now."

Anakin took it and reluctantly read it. He flinched on several occasions but remained silent. What stung the most was his rather unremarkable and extremely Jedi, Master-Padawan relationship he had with Dooku

**Anakin Skywalker,**

**Rescued from captivity by former Jedi Master Dooku. **

**Trained by above mentioned former Jedi until his fall to the Dark Side. At which point former Master Dooku attempted to turn him. Dooku's offer was refused by Skywalker. Skywalker also aided the Republic in the Battle of Geonosis. **

_By the Force! How can anyone come up with this poodoo? _

"If read it you have, a second page there is. Your first mission, Knight Skywalker," Yoda chimed in.

With a heavy heart, knowing that his first meeting with Padmé on Coruscant would be delayed, he read it. Except this time, he refused to agree with them.

He looked up at the masters, "What poodoo is this? Who planned this mission? Shavit! This will be a massacre!"

"I was unaware that a Sith had problems with such matters," Windu grumbled.

Silent murmurs of agreement spread across the council chambers until Yoda stepped in.

"Silence!" the diminutive Grand Master ordered, slamming his gimer stick to the floor several times. Then he turned to Anakin, "Explain you will."

Anakin nodded, "Darius Ivaliche is a crime boss. He is surrounded by mercenaries with heavy weaponry. One, it would require more than two Jedi to break through his defenses. Two, he is also a coward. I can assure you he will use his slaves as weapons. He will do anything to get away, even detonate the explosives in the slave chips to hold you off. He has dozens of slaves. He would kill them all to ensure his escape. You will never be able to capture him. He would rather die than let that happen. And if you send Jedi after him, it will be a river of blood on that world. I will promise you that."

"Plan differently you would?"

"Just give me a long range rifle and place me within a kilometer of him."

"That is assassination!" Shaak Ti roared, "We will not condone that!"

"But you would sentence dozens, possibly up to a hundred innocent people to death in an attempt to storm a palace and arrest a man who'd rather commit suicide than be captured? You cannot be so cold. Where is you compassion to your fellow sentients?"

"Condone you plan this council will not, but see you point we do. Send someone else to Nar Shadda we will if accept you will not. Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi. Excused you are. Send Master Baric and his Padawan in you stead we will."

"Good day, Masters." Anakin and Obi wan said in unison and left.

"Unbelievable…" Anakin muttered as they walked through the antechamber, "I can't believe somebody can be so tactically inept. I can accept small errors from them. The Jedi are keepers of peace after all, not warriors. But if the same person will plan the war, the Republic will crumble like-"

He stopped abruptly as a young Togruta walked straight into him. Anakin merely stumbled, but the young Padawan had walked with such momentum that she landed on her backside when she bounced off the tower that was Anakin Skywalker.

He crouched next to her and held out a hand, "Are you alright young one?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "What is vital is still attached. Everything else I can spare."

Anakin chuckled, "You're funny, Padawan," he said pulling her to her feet, "What's your name?"

She smiled showing her sharp teeth, a the heritage of her species as predators, "Ashoka Tano, Master. But everyone calls me 'Soka."

"Anakin Skywalker," he shook her hand, "Hurry now, young 'Soka. They council is still grumpy after my meeting. They will not like that you're late."

"The council is always grumpy, Master Skywalker." She smiled and turned towards the door.

"You know that you're really snippy, right?" Anakin called out.

"It's one of my virtues, SkyGuy," she shouted right before the heavy wooden doors closed.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "That was weird… But I like her. Twenty seconds with her and I forgot all my troubles. Only if you could develop a sense of humor…" he grinned.

Casually, Obi-Wan asked, "And those troubles would be?"

"My own." Anakin retorted, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"To the spaceport. Senator Amidala borrowed my ship and she should have arrived by now. I need to get it back before something happens. You know she attracts trouble like no other."

"May the force be with you, Padawan." Obi-Wan said, and then smiled when he saw the look on Anakin's face.

"You're not supposed to demote me, you know that right?" He asked shaking his head, "May the force be with you as well, Master." He sighed and took off.

.

* * *

.

The trip to 500 Republica was longer than intended. After losing the third law enforcement patrol in a high speed tunnel, Anakin finally managed to get there and eased his ARC to the side of the balcony. He quickly got out, leaving the ship with DeeDee, and hurried to meet his wife.

It was dark everywhere. But she was there somewhere. "You're late." Padmé admonished, "And a flame red ARC fighter? Seriously? What's wrong with a speedier?"

At this point, warning light started to go off in Anakin's mind. Usually he would barely be able to separate himself from Padmé at this point, "Well," he shrugged, "You know me. Anakin Skywalker, the master of dramatic entrances."

The lights flicked on and a second later he had a black and red cloak in his face, "Are you sure it's not Starkiller, the infamous arms dealer that likes dramatic entrances?"

"Padmé…" he ripped Starkiller's trademark off his head.

"Or perhaps its Anakin Rhade?" she threw the ID chip at him.

"Or Republic Navy Lieutenant Anakin Lars?" another chip flew towards him, but he avoided it in the last second.

"Angel…" he began.

"Don't you _Angel_ me, whoever you are!" she snapped, then smiled wryly, "Oh, I love this one."

This time the ID chip hit him right between his eyes, "Anakin Naberry!"

"My gods," she murmured turning away, "Who did I marry? What have I done..."

Padmé started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm. Not forcefully, but just enough to turn her back, "Padmé…" he said gently, "_Angel_…"

She looked back and met his gaze, tears forming in the brown orbs you could drown in. She looked up at him almost pleadingly. Her eyes conveying what she wasn't able to say aloud,

_Please, Anakin. Explain this…_


	7. Chapter 6: Electric Judgment

_Please, Anakin. Explain this..._

"_I will Padmé, I will." He soothed, "Just sit down."_

"_Starkiller," Padmé sighed as she heard the hated name again, "Was a mistake. I built a ship. It was incredibly powerful. As close to indestructible as you can get. And I named it The Starkiller. Turbolaser cannons, Kuati Type two hyperdrive, the hull was made of Mandalorian steel. I sold it to a Corellian diplomat along with the blueprints. And he sold the blueprints to criminals. Pirates and slave traders…"_

"_Anakin…"_

"_Do you want to know how it feels? That they are using my ship, or at least copies of it for the very thing I fight against? _

_I remember watching the massive ships that belonged to the slave traders when I was young. I remember being horrified by the sheer brutality of their weapons, but also morbidly intrigued how they were able to make their ships so gracefully deadly. Those ships are an engineer's dream. How to balance speed, defense and offence in manner that almost seems impossible. – As for the others. The only thing that meant anything was the Navy officer. Lars is my stepfather's surname. The others are just ways to avoid detection. I couldn't use my real name because of the Jedi. They would have killed me on the spot. One day I will tell you what they did to Sith in the past. And Vader… Vader just left a bad taste in my mouth. I used that name when I wanted people to fear me, but if I used it too often, Dooku would have found me."_

"_Anakin…"_

"_Padmé. I didn't do anything they said I did. I started rumors to draw out the buyer. But all I ended up doing was to create an urban legend. "The Starkiller, who will come in the night in his matte black ship and kill you in your sleep." What a joke. It's like he was some sort of demon in children's tales."_

"_Anakin. I understand." Padmé said softly._

_He crooked an eyebrow, "You do?"_

"_Yes. Now you understand. I know that you're a good man. You're caring, loving. But…"_

"_Padmé… Listen, please…"_

"_No! You listen! I knew you had a dark past when I agreed to marry you. I knew you had done terrible things as a Sith. But I still loved you. I knew you were a good man who was led astray. The only thing I asked of you is that you don't keep things from me, that you tell me everything. Full disclosure, do you remember that? And you lied to me, Anakin. I trusted you with my heart and you lied to me."_

"_I never lied to you ,Padmé."_

"_Call it what you want, Anakin. You can say you withheld certain things, you supplied disinformation, white lies. I don't care! The fact is that if you withheld something like this from me, the Gods know what else you haven't told me. I'm sorry, Anakin. I can't do this." She stopped, wiping tears from her eyes, "This was a mistake. Everything we had is built on lies. I don't even know if our love is real anymore."_

"_Angel, no. Please."_

* * *

.

"Noooo!" Anakin jolted awake and immediately fell to the floor. "Ah," he groaned, "my back, my head, my everything…"

"Serves you right." came an incredibly familiar voice from the kitchen, "You should be glad that I was merciful. A week on the couch is the least you deserve. By the way, I just remembered. Your assassin droid scared the life out of me. You're washing the dishes for a week too. And you're getting rid of it. I don't want some crazy droid walking around this apartment asking what sentient it should deactivate."

"Uhm, Anakin?" Padmé asked walking into the room, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his shoulder, "I'm peachy. Remember to never get on you bad side again." he let his left hand trace her back and leaned down to kiss her.

She put a finger to his lips, "I said a week. That leaves ten hours. Then you're welcome back into bed. Until then, whatever you're thinking, forget it."

"Argh!" he groaned loudly, "You're killing me! And I bet you wear that just to torture me."

"What? This?" she asked coyly, "I find this nightgown comfortable. I don't know where you get you delusions, laser brain."

"By the Force, Padmé! It's a waste of fabric!"

She frowned, looking down on her outfit, "What do you mean?"

Anakin sighed, his frustration barely contained, "It hides nothing!"

"Oh, please." She shot him a glare, "Not everything revolves around you."

The door opened and Dormé walked in, blissfully oblivious to the tension in the room. They both turned and stared daggers at her.

"Oh, forgive me milady, I was unaware that you weren't dressed." By the time they reacted, she was gone again.

Anakin simply smiled, savoring the moment. Victory is great. "I rest my case."

Padmé was about to retort when his comlink beeped. Annoyed over the interruptions, she stormed off to dress.

"Skywalker here. Go ahead." He said flicking the comlink on.

It was Siri, "I need you at the Temple, something happened on Nar Shadda. Just like you predicted. Baric has missed three check-ins. I think he's in trouble. The council wants to send you and Obi."

"I already said I wouldn't-"

She sighed, "It's not what you think. They don't care about Ivaliche anymore, it's a rescue mission. They want you to check out what happened to Baric and his Padawan."

"Warm up the engines. I'll be there in five." He said clipping the comlink to his belt and hurried into the bedroom where Padmé was dressing.

He froze in the doorway and simply took in her beauty, tracing every curve with his eyes. Very little was hidden, and he didn't mind it at all.

"My face is up here." Padmé said donning a light blue senatorial gown.

"Padmé…" he sighed.

She burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, Ani. But you're always teasing me. Now it's my turn."

"You enjoy it immensely, don't you?"

She smiled at him mischievously, "You have no idea. - Who was it?"

He smiled mischievously, "I'll have you know that it was my mistress."

"Anakin Skywalker." she scolded.

"Fine. It was Siri. I'm needed at the Temple. You know that mission I told you about? The one with the crime boss?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It went to hell. There has been no communications between the team and the Temple in three days."

"Three days! And they send you _now_?" she asked, "What are they thinking?"

Anakin simply shrugged, "The Council is worse than politicians…"

"Hey! Do you want another week on the couch?"

He flashed her a sheepish grin, "Just kidding angel."

"So you won't be back tonight?" Padmé asked, her disappointment evident. Even with the teasing, she missed him as much as Anakin missed her.

"I'm afraid not. But I'll hurr-" he was cut off by Padmé's lips literally devouring his.

"_I don't even know if our love is real anymore."_

"_Angel, no. Please."_

_Suddenly he reached out, pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. He reached for their bond and let everything he felt flow through it, "Now tell me that our love isn't real. Tell me that it isn't real and I'll walk out this door without a word. Because if that wasn't something to hold on to, I don't know what is."_

"_I can't." she said and kissed him back passionately._

"Hmm. Pmmm, Angmmm," Finally he managed to separate himself from her, "I have to go Padmé, you have no idea how much I want to stay. But hold that thought." And with that, he kissed her again and then disappeared.

.

* * *

.

"Master?" Ashoka called out sleepily, "Master, where are you?"

Suddenly and incredible cold washed over her as the bag was pulled from her head. She felt as if she would be blinded at first, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She was in some sort of yard, perhaps a playground. Not a normal one, mind you, one where you could chain you prisoners to the swings.

She looked up and saw the force binders her hands were in. _Shavit! Not only have they've captured us, they have force binders too. _She turned to the large form to her left, "Master!" she cried as she saw him dangling in metal chains.

She tried to kick the man in front of her, but he simply took a few steps back. _If I could only get my lightsaber from his belt… _her train of though was quickly derailed by her captor.

"You can call for him as much as you want, he won't answer you. _Ever_ again." He simply stood there. Gloating, like killing a Jedi was a great accomplishment.

"You killed him?" she roared and swung to kick him again, but fell short with almost a meter, "You bastards! You kriffing bastards! I'll kill you! I'll rip you spine out, you murdering-"

Slap!

"You would be wise to watch you tone, Jedi brat. It's a miracle your human master could stand you, you filthy alien. I know tired of your insolence. Who is your informant!"

She shook her head and a fist connected with her cheekbone.

"I know one of my men ratted me out. Who was it!"

"Eat poodoo!"

This time there was a strange crack when the massive fist was shoved in her face. Two of her sharp teeth landed on the ground.

"You can knock all my teeth out, you can beat me senseless," she paused seeing the homemade electric torture device on the ground beside her Master, "hell, you can even try that blasted thing as well. I'll die before I tell you anything, slaver scum!" she spat at him.

"Ah, so you want to try my newest project? Well, it's you lucky day, I can accommodate you." He said reaching for "his newest project" and attaching to Ahsoka.

"Are you sure you want to try this? You could simply tell me what I want to know."

"Or you can simply release me and surrender. It will be far less painful for you, you have my word on that." She smiled wryly, "But of course it's up to you. And you don't seem to be the sharpest blade in the- AHHHHHH!" she cried out when he turned on the device. Thousands of volts went through her petite body as she cried out in pain. And then it just stopped. She looked up at her hands and did the only thing she could in her delirium. She laughed.

"You dare laugh at me, alien scum?" Ivaliche shouted and pressed the button on the controller again.

"Boss." One of his underlings called out, "She's a Togruta, and they can't handle electricity like humans. You'll end up killing her."

"She's a Jedi!"

"She's a kid!" the same man shouted through her screams.

Then it stopped again. Ivaliche had dropped the controller and drawn his weapon. A red flash and the man lay dead at his feet, "That's what you get when you disturb me." He snapped at the body.

He looked back at Ashoka with scowl, "He was one of mine of my oldest advisors. And you forced me to kill him. You see what you did?"

She kept smiling at him, "Great pun, _shutta_. Do you know what _you_ did?" she asked.

Ivaliche remained silent.

"What happens when you route high voltage electricity through circuitry that can't handle it?"

He furrowed his brow, "It burns out."

"For such a mechanical genius, you're pretty stupid." She said smiling as it dawned to him what he had done.

"Kriff!"

But by then it was too late. The burned out Force binder cluttered to the floor and Ahsoka called her lightsaber to her hand. She savored the moment as the Force flowed through her again. She tapped into the Force to block out the pain and replenish her energy.

It was almost as slow motion as the two mercenaries beside her drew their blasters. She turned and slashed at their arms with the green blade. Four limbs holding a blaster each fell to the floor. She turned again, raising her blade higher and took their heads.

She didn't even react to the fact that she had never killed before. It seemed so easy, they had hurt her and she wanted to hurt them back. It was almost… _empowering_. She hated them for hurting her. She hated them for killing her master, who had been like father to her. And she hated them for treating people as objects to trade with. The galaxy would have been a far better place without them. And it wouldn't be hard to make that happen, not hard at all…

The Force cried a warning and she had just enough time to block the blaster bolt with her blade. As she turned back to block the others, she saw that the entire tower was tumbling. She had deflected the bolt straight into the support structure. The sniper screamed all the way down until he hit the concrete and permanently fell silent.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She roared clutching her saber tighter, "Show yourself you coward!"

She reached into the force and scanned for Ivaliche's Force signature. _North… What's North?_

"Oh no, you won't!" she shouted and took off towards the spaceport.

Any other would have tired, but not Ahsoka. They had called her "Probably the most promising student of her generation." Her skills with the Force far surpassed anyone her age, and that made her skilled enough to not lose the trail and catch up to him just as he entered his starfighter.

"Arseven," she shouted to her astromech and jumped into her Delta-7B, determined to not lose Ivaliche, "Power up. We're not letting this one out of our sights. Step on it."

.

* * *

.

"What the Force is that, Master?" Anakin asked as he took down the last mercenary. "Looks like a Jedi Starfighter."

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and looked where Anakin was pointing, "That is most certainly one of ours. Let's go. We have found one, no let's go find the other."

"Agreed," Anakin murmured absentmindedly and focused on the Force, "Master," he called out.

"Yes, Anakin?" he asked continuing forwards.

"They're dead, Master."

Obi-Wan frowned as he turned back towards Anakin, "Who's dead?"

He looked at Obi-Wan for a long moment before speaking, "Everyone. Everyone who was in the court yard when the apprentice escaped is dead. I can sense it. It's everywhere, the walls, the ground."

"Anakin?"

He stumbled but was caught by Obi-Wan, "Pain… Suffering…" he looked straight into Obi-Wans eyes, "Hate…"

"That's not very good." he admitted, "But that doesn't change why we're here. We'll find them."

"Her," Anakin corrected, "Baric is dead as well. And the Padawan went after her Master's killer. She's filled with hate. She'll fall unless we stop her, Master."

They both froze as they walked in through the gate, "You're saying a thirteen year old did _this_?"

Bodies littered the floor, blaster holes in every single wall and a completely destroyed watchtower. Several fuel tanks had exploded and brought down entire buildings.

Anakin took it all in. The destruction was complete, "You gotta give it to her, Master. Her demolition skills are impeccable. Perhaps she chose the wrong career. I'm told demolition is a lucrative business. If this school was once a used as a military base, I really can't see it…" then he noticed something hanging from the swings. All he said was, "Master Baric." before Obi-Wan had cut the chains with his saber and gently put the fallen Jedi on the ground.

"Who would do this?" he asked, his grief penetrating the stoic mask he usually wore, "How can somebody be so heartless. This goes beyond interrogation."

Anakin knelt beside Baric and inspected the body while Obi-Wan simply stared at him, expecting an explanation. He watched for several minutes while Anakin found every wound on the man's body before he spoke up, "What is it?"

Anakin let out a long sigh and met his gaze, "You not going to like what I have to say."

"Say it anyway."

"This wasn't an interrogation. This was a diversion." He gestured towards the wounds on the man's torso, "These wounds are not fatal, and neither are those on his legs. He died from something else, something that won't be revealed without an autopsy. However, I can tell you that these wounds are too old to have had anything to do with his death. This man was tortured long before he died."

"How do you know?"

Anakin met his gaze, "You know when I said that I've seen exactly how cruel a man can be?"

"Yes?"

"Here's an example. This isn't the first time I've seen this. – Dun Möch..."

"Dun Möch?" Obi-Wan inquired?

Anakin sighed and rose, "It's a lightsaber combat technique originally developed by the Sith. The point of Dun Möch is to taunt your opponent. Tell them things that you know will anger them. You threaten their family, tell them how weak they are, how easy it will be to defeat them. The point is to create negative emotions in you opponent. To destroy their self-confidence. I'm guessing they tortured and killed Baric and then showed his body to his apprentice in order to make her think the situation was hopeless. They knew he wouldn't speak, but they were hoping she would. They underestimated her."

"Obviously…" he agreed.

Anakin appeared thoughtful and looked towards the only building that was in relatively good condition, "And I bet I know where she went. The shield must be deactivated in order to leave the base and in order to do that you need to submit a flight plan to the main computer."

"And you think that is his real destination?" Obi Wan questioned, "He could've just gone somewhere else after he passed the shield."

"Yeah," Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan had a good point, "But don't forget that he had a pissed off Togruta chasing him. And calculating a hyperspace jump so close to a gravity well can take minutes. Minutes he can't spare unless he wants to be space dust."

They walked up to the computer, and powered it on. Or at least attempted to turn it on.

"Great," Anakin sighed and knelt beside an access panel, "Now let's see what we can do to get this-"

He stopped abruptly as Obi-Wan kicked the access panel with all his might. They stared at each other for a long moment before Anakin broke the silence, "That wasn't very Jedi of you." He remarked dryly.

"Well it worked, didn't it? Now get to work, Padawan." Obi Wan grumbled and Anakin went to work.

"You knew him, didn't you?" Anakin asked after a few moments. Upon Obi-Wan's nod he continued, "You were friends…"

"Yes," He replied, "We were. Attachments are forbidden for Jedi, but Qui Gon never cared about that. He was like a brother to him. When Qui Gon died he took me under his wing."

"I understand, Obi-Wan. I know the feeling. – I found where they are heading."

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Corellia."

"What the Force is on Corellia?"

"Corellians?" Anakin suggested with a grin, but then noticed the sour look on Obi-Wan's face, "Jokes aside, this place reeks of the Dark side. And I doubt a Jedi Padawan could leave an imprint like this, even if she fully embraced the Dark side."

"You believe it was Dooku?"

Anakin sighed, "Possibly… But I'm not certain. "

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow.

"Eliaé and I are not the only Force sensitives he trained, or more precisely _tried_ to train. We're just the ones who got away..."


	8. Chapter 7: Hidden agenda

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys and gals! You make me a very very happy author.

* * *

"ANAKIN!"

The cry of fear echoed off the skyscrapers of Coronet City as the thick transparisteel doors closed in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Almost as if he had been on Naboo ten years earlier watching his Master fall to the Zabrak Sith, he stood by, incapable of helping his apprentice as Anakin battled the Dark Jedi Kaia Getz.

Anakin didnt hold back any longer, he struck her with all his might. He drove her back again and again, despite her dual sabers. She had barely enough time to parry his almost unstoppable strikes. Her dual crimson blades locked with Anakin's single blade as she pushed him aside with an enraged sneer. But it made little difference. Without giving her time to recover, Anakin lashed out with his orange blade and caught Kaia off balance, cutting off her left hand and destroying one of her lightsabers. Staggering away with a cry of pain, she made one last attempt at striking him horizontally, but her attack went wide and Anakin dodged easily by bringing up his blade diagonally. He turned and went in close as he impaled her through the abdomen. She fell backwards, confusion clear on her face as Anakin caught her and put her down gently.

"I'm sorry, old friend." he told her with tears forming in his eyes as he kissed her forehead, "Force, Kai, I'm so sor-" He was cut off in mid-sentence and his face went from somber to confused as he looked down and saw a shimmering crimson blade go through his left side.

She smiled sadly, blood marring her beautiful face, "He's watching. I had no choice, Vader. Save Leran, Anakin. Please…you….you're his only chance now." she said with her last breath as he body went limp. The matte grey hilt of her saber rolled out of her lifeless hand and landed on the duracrate pavement with a 'thud'. Anakin looked up, meeting Ashoka's and Obi-Wan's gazes and waved his hand in the air, disengaging the door's locking mechanism with the Force. And then fell forwards.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted again as he cradled his fallen comrade, "Don't you die on me, Anakin." he whispered, all strength gone from his voice, "Don't you dare die, my Padawan."

"Master," he choked out, "Sorry…didn't min my surroundings."

.

* * *

.

**One hour earlier, Coronet City Spaceport**

"I fail to see why you dislike this place so much. Corellia is a beautiful planet, Padawan." Obi-Wan said as they both exited their respective starfighters, "Yes, the Underworld is a hive of scum and villainy. But most Corellians are good people."

Anakin smiled as he hooked his lightsaber to his belt, "If you must know, Master. I've been on Corellia three times. And I nearly died every single time. This planet will be the death of me one day, I'm certain of it."

"That," Obi-Wan admitted, "is a very good reason. Let's make sure this you survive this trip as well, shall we? There is a CorSec roadblock ahead, let's see what they know about a certain Togruta Jedi Padawan."

"I've got your back, Mas-" Anakin said then froze, "Surely she must be dead by now." he murmured as Obi-Wan turned towards him, confused by his words. Anakin sank into the peaceful currents of the Living Force and extended his awareness towards the familiar signature.

"_You survived?" _he sent through the Force.

A flicker of amusement was recognizable before she responded, "_Surprised? Surely you know how hard I am to kill, Vader._"

He smiled briefly, "_What are you doing here, then? I thought you would've gone to the Unknown regions. This place isn't safe, Kai, surely you know that."_

This time there was a hint of darkness in her message, "_I'm flattered of your concern for my wellbeing, however this is probably the safest place for me right now. As for what I'm doing, I'm doing our Master's bidding, Vader. If you want your little Jedi, follow the breadcrumbs. I will be watching, soon we will finish what we once started. - Don't lose your saber." _She added as an afterthought.

Anakin looked up at the sky as she terminated the connection and sighed.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked putting a hand on his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

Anakin looked down and met his gaze, "Nothing, Master." he said somberly, "Everything. – I am a naïve fool, Obi-Wan. I ran for years, trying to forget from my past. Every time I believe I've managed to get away, I turn around a corner and it all comes back to haunt me. It won't be over until I'm dead."

He stared at Obi-Wan for a long time before he spoke again, "There is a very skilled Dark Jedi somewhere around here. And she's watching us. I know we'll cover more ground apart, but I know exactly where Ashoka is."

"Well," Obi-Wan inquired as he took off running after Anakin, "Where is she?"

"Just keep up!" Anakin shouted as he turned a corner. Propelling himself with the Force, he ran with such a speed that people, objects, even buildings appeared to blur and almost seem like a tunnel. A tunnel that led to Kaia Getz and Ashoka Tano.

.

* * *

.

"Playing hide and seek, are we, Darius?" Ashoka sneered as she ignited her green blade, "I though you already learned your lesson when I last caught you. I admit that I wasn't paying any attention last time, but in all fairness, who would've thought you would be so quick with you hand cut off."

She continued walking towards the shipping container that Darius Ivaliche hand taken refuge in. For a moment, the thought of simply cutting through it, and consequently cutting through Ivaliche, was almost too good to resist. But then she came to her senses. She couldn't kill him like that. It would be so wrong. Ashoka wanted to see the look on his face as she killed him. The look in his eyes when he realized that he would die, that his life had been wasted on crime. The fear of _when_ he would die, how long she would wait and let him cover in fear before she struck him down.

_No, _she thought, _I can't cut through the container. Now where would be the fun in that?_

With that thought, she kicked it with all her might. The durasteel container doubled over and a very frightened looking slaver fell out. Immediately she moved over to him and kicked him squarely in the abdomen.

"Now that the little Jedi isn't chained up, she can put up one hell of a fight. You wouldn't expect that from a thirteen year old now, would you?" she smiled at him. But it wasn't a genuine smile, nor was it a friendly one. It was pure malice, "Well, I was always told I had…what was it? Spunk? That's right. I had spunk. I was also told that I had quite the temper. But then again, that's not really my fault, it's more a matter of genetics. I'm Togruta after all."

She angled her blade lower, "On the matter of genetics, I think it would be better if I made sure people like you wouldn't be able to procreate. You see, I'm a rather disobedient Padawan. And I've spent a lot of time in the healers ward as punishment. But while they think they punish me, I happen to like it there. I learn a lot about medicine. Of course that's not their intention, but they teach me where to strike when I need to hurt someone but not kill them. Just like you did with my master. I saw his wounds, you tortured him for days. But lucky for you, I will give you something you didn't have the decency to give my master." she raised her blade, "A quick death."

And swung. Just as a cold chill overtook her.

"_ASHOKA, NO!"_

"Master?" she called out in confusion as her blade hovered only centimeters above Ivaliche's head.

"_No, 'Soka. It's me, SkyGuy," _Anakin sent.

The blade started trembling in her hands.

"Ashoka, deactivate your lightsaber," Anakin called out softly from behind her, "He's not worth it. Your soul isn't worth it. Don't give into this, stay true to you Jedi teachings. He wouldn't want this."

"You don't know what he would want, you didn't even know him!" she snapped back.

A voice came from the shadows, "Yes," Obi-Wan said walking towards her, "but _I_ knew Ten'. And he would be the first to ask you what in the Moons of Iego you are doing."

"This man is a murderer and a slaver. He deserves this!"

"Mercy please…"

"Ashoka," Obi-Wan said soothingly, "I know you don't mean-"

"Kill him," This time it was Anakin who spoke. He stood with his saber in hand and glared at Ashoka.

"What are you doing, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, worry lacing his tone.

Anakin shot him a glance that said it all. 'Just go with it.' Obi wan gave him a brief nod. _Force, I hope you know what you're doing, Padawan._

"Kill him, Ashoka," Anakin said again, "If you truly want to kill him, I will not stand in your way. But before you strike him down, know this. The Dark side is a pathway you shouldn't thread lightly. But if you truly want to betray the memory of your Master, then by all means." he extended his reserve lightsaber towards her, "I carry this as a memory of what I can become if I'm not careful. But since you are so determined to go down this road, perhaps we should trade." he ignited the ruby red Sith blade and Ashoka visibly recoiled, "Your lightsaber for mine. I believe the Sith red would suit you better. I have no use for a Sith weapon any longer."

She looked up at him in confusion as she regarded the Sith blade, "Master Skywalker?"

"Take it." he said, "You can pick up where I left off."

"Master Skywalker, why are you doing this?" she asked, clearly confused.

Anakin furrowed his brow. _Is she daft? _"I'm not the one who's about to kill a man in anger, Ashoka." He pointed out and nudged her left arm with the hilt of the Sith lightsaber, "Do you want it or not?"

"What? NO! Of course not! I would never turn to the da…" she trailed off and stared at Ivaliche in horror. Her gaze switched between the pure fear on Ivaliche's face and her saber angled for his neck for a few moments before she tossed it aside, almost as if it had been on fire, "Force, help me. What have I done?" she sobbed as she fell to her knees.

Anakin saw it a split second before it happened. The long range blaster bolt sizzled past Ashoka's head and impacted Ivaliche cleanly in the heart. But he had learned to trust the Force long ago, his orange blade ignited and redirected it into a nearby sanitation unit. The droid in the booth was engulfed in flames and exploded.

Anakin looked at the remains and shrugged, wondering why in the seven hells of Tattooine hells he deemed the life of a slaver and a murderer worth more than a brand new sanitation droid. _Force help me, I'm spending far too much time with these Jedi. Two years ago I would've killed him myself,_ he thought as the man cowered at his feet, thanking him.

He hooked the lightsaber to his belt and crouched beside Ivaliche, "You have no idea how much I'm restraining myself from killing you. You are fortunate I am a reformed man. You would not have survived this encounter otherwise." He rose to leave but turned back, "Now that I think of it, you won't need that vast fortune of yours, will you? I think if would only be appropriate if the Republic used you impounded wealth to help your slaves, wouldn't you agree?" he added with a pointed glare that sent shivers down Ivaliche's spine. For good measure, he reached into the Force and using the powers Qui Gon had taught him, altered his appearance slightly. Not much, but enough to make Darius Ivaliche have nightmares about those sickly yellow eyes for the rest of his natural life.

Anakin turned his gaze back at Obi-wan, now with his natural blue eyes, and nodded. Obi-Wan locked eyes with him and gave him a smile of approval that meant more to Anakin than anything. But then Obi-Wan's smile faltered as he looked past him.

He turned and saw two green dressed Corellian Jedi stand beside the destroyed droid with unreadable expressions on their faces.

One of them, a somewhat scruffy looking blonde haired man, lowered his blue saber and spoke up, "My master once told me the following words, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' I don't know who you are, Sith, but we are not finished."

Anakin gave him one of his roguish smiles, much to the Corellian's dismay, "And I wouldn't have it any other way. If you gentlemen would take out the trash, I would be on my way."

The Corellian gave him a stiff nod and Anakin took off towards Kaia Getz with Obi-Wan hot on his heels. She wasn't far away, though. Kaia had always been a splendid tactician, but the irony that she chose the shopping center for her final stand didn't get past Anakin without notice.

.

* * *

.

"_I've got your six, Kai" Vader shouted into the comm as he pushed his starfighter into a nosedive and blasted the fighter in front of him, "Tango down, you're clear."_

"_Copy that, Vader" came the voice of his partner, "Scanners are reading fifteen more on an intercept course. I'm going in."_

_Damn you foolish woman, Anakin thought and followed her down into the city. There is a reason you dont fly freighters in the speeder lanes. "Speeder at point three-four, bank left."_

"_Not yet."_

"_BANK LEFT!"_

_The freighter went into a corkscrew maneuver, avoided the speeder by mere centimeters and disappeared into the tunnel shortly thereafter, "Yeeehhhaaaa!" Kaia shouted, "I told you this would be a piece of cake, nobody can stop Getz and Vader. We're unstoppable!"_

"_Just don't get too cocky, Kai, that's not good."_

_You could almost see her smile, "What's a little healthy self-confidence, eh? - What the-" _

_The panel on Vader's console flashed a worrying shade of red and displayed the freighter's damaged aft stabilizer._

"_Kai, no sharp turns." he warned, "You'll go into an uncontrollable spin."_

"_You worry too much, Vader. You know me-" she was cut off by a burst of blaster fire, "Where the hell did you come from, you shutta? Vader, I've got one on my tail! You'd better step on it!"_

_No, no. Kai, don't try it. Force, don't try it. For the first time since his childhood, Anakin begged whatever deity that existed to stop her from doing something foolish. He slammed the engines into full and went through the tunnel after her._

"_Kai, don't do anything!" he shouted, "I'll be right there. Transfer power to your shields!" _

"_I can shake him!" she shouted in triumph, "I can shake him!"_

"_KAI!" Vader screamed as his fighter exited the tunnel just in time to see the battered Kuati freighter, clip the wing of a Naboo yacht, go into a spin and crash into one of the buildings._

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

.

* * *

.

Anakin shook off the memory and entered the building, lightsaber at the ready. She didn't even attempt to ambush him. Somewhere deep down she must have known it was no use. She simply stood there at the cafeteria between tables and chairs with her twin blades extended by her sides.

"We meet again, Vader." She said with one of her trademark grins, "And I see you brought a friend. I'm disappointed. I thought you were more honorable than that."

Anakin lit his blade and approached her, "If you truly want to fight me, Obi-Wan will not interfere. Isn't that so?"

He gave a stiff nod and returned his saber to his belt.

"I don't want to fight you, Kai." Anakin called out, "You know that. But if you attack me, I will be forced to defend myself."

She gave him a grim smile as they circled each other, "Now you are concerned about my wellbeing. But you left me to die on Taris. You're such a hypocrite, but I suppose that's expected since you decided to side with the Jedi scum."

"I didn't leave you to die!" Anakin roared, "Don't you even dare to say that! I broke into the police headquarters just to retrieve your body for a proper funeral, Kai. How could you even think that? There wasn't anything i could do. I didn't even find your body!"

"You lie!" her blades came down with the speed of lightening and Anakin had just enough time to parry, but even then, it was too close for comfort. Even by Anakin's standards.

He twisted his blade counterclockwise and pushed her aside, just to get some breathing room. She was good, there was no question about it. But Anakin was better. If Kaia was skilled in Tal'Zhuk, then Anakin truly mastered it. Going up against the only Tal'Zhuk user since the New Sith Wars was a bad idea, even if the said Tal'Zhuk user had trained you in the form. As it stood, the only thing keeping Kaia Getz alive was the fact that they had sparred together for years and Anakin's reluctance to hurt her.

"Give up, Kai," Anakin said lowering his blade after exposing her to a rather nasty Force push, "Don't make me destroy you. You have yet to win a duel against me."

"The night is still young, Vader," she sneered, slowly getting up from the floor, "Besides, I'd rather die than surrender to you. You'd stab me in the back the first chance you get. – I loved you, Vader." She added, almost as an afterthought. The sabers faltered in her hands.

He nodded and locked eyes with her, "I know." he said and deactivated his saber, thinking he had gotten through to her, "I sense the conflict in you, Kai. Deep down, you don't want this."

"There is no conflict!"

Before he was able to brace himself, she had unleashed a Force push he wasn't even aware she was capable of. It was more powerful than anything he had felt earlier. It was almost unreal. The duracrate wall however, was quite real. Obi-Wan took off towards him, lightsaber flashing, but was halted by Kaia's Force lightening directed at the door. The massive transparisteel doors slammed shut with a loud bang and effectively cut the Master off from his apprentice.

_I don't have a choice,_ Anakin thought. _I must kill her to survive._

That was when Anakin resigned himself to the inevitable. He didnt want to admit it for a long time, but the truth was that he had once love her in return. And in order to prevent Padmé from becoming a widow, he must kill Kaia. _Force help me, I will do what I must._

He gave himself to the Force and charged at her. It was a magnificent feeling to abandon everything he had been taught as a Sith. He let the force guide him, instead of the other way around. Without noticing, he had slipped into the Jedi form Djem So. And the strangest thing was the fact that it _somehow_ felt right..

.

* * *

.

"ANAKIN!"

The cry of fear echoed off the skyscrapers of Coronet City as the thick transparisteel doors closed in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Almost as if he had been on Naboo ten years earlier watching his Master fall to the Zabrak Sith, he stood by, incapable of helping his apprentice as Anakin battled the Dark Jedi Kaia Getz.

Anakin didn't hold back any longer, he struck her with all his might. He drove her back again and again, despite her dual sabers. She had barely enough time to parry his almost unstoppable strikes. Her dual crimson blades locked with Anakin's single blade as she pushed him aside with an enraged sneer. But it made little difference. Without giving her time to recover, Anakin lashed out with his orange blade and caught Kaia off balance, cutting off her left hand and destroying one of her lightsabers. Staggering away with a cry of pain, she made one last attempt at striking him horizontally, but her attack went wide and Anakin dodged easily by bringing up his blade diagonally. He turned and went in close as he impaled her through the abdomen. She fell backwards, confusion clear on her face as Anakin caught her and put her down gently.

"I'm sorry, old friend." he told her with tears forming in his eyes as he kissed her forehead, "Force, Kai, I'm so sor-" He was cut off in mid-sentence and his face went from somber to confused as he looked down and saw a shimmering crimson blade go through his left side.

She smiled sadly, blood marring her beautiful face, "He's watching. I had no choice, Vader. Save Leran, Vader. Please…you….you're his only chance now." she said with her last breath as he body went limp. The matte grey hilt of her saber rolled out of her lifeless hand and landed on the duracrate pavement with a 'thud'. Anakin looked up, meeting Ashoka's and Obi-Wan's gazes and waved his hand in the air, disengaging the door's locking mechanism with the Force. And then fell forwards.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted again as he cradled his fallen comrade, "Don't you die on me, Anakin." he whispered, all strength gone from his voice, "Don't you dare die, my Padawan."

"Master," he choked out, "Sorry…didn't min my surroundings."

"Just hang on, SkyGuy," Ashoka cried, putting her hands on his chest and abdomen. She focused her mind on his injuries and let the healing powers of the force guide her actions. Anakin gasped but otherwise didn't improve. _You foolish girl, _she scolded herself, _Basic medicine. Observe!_

"Master Kenobi, this wound isn't fatal. Help me turn him around." She said and the two grabbed his side. Ashoka's hands immediately came across something warm, sticky and distinctively bloody red on his back.

"I can't heal that," Obi Wan admitted reluctantly, "But how could…? Blast, she Force pushed him into the table at the wall. It stabbed him, and he still defeated her…"

Ashoka looked up at Obi-Wan, "I can help him," she said, "But it's not a conventional healing method."

Obi-Wan eyes widened in shock as he realized the meaning behind her words, "No," he snapped, "I will not allow that. If anyone will perform…" he mentally shuddered, "It will be me."

He grabbed Anakin's left hand as Ashoka stepped away from the both, "Take whatever you may need, Padawan."

"Ya' sure, master?" Anakin asked weakly but upon Obi-Wan's nod agreed.

It started slow. A faint glow between the clasped hands, but then everything intensified. Soon their arms were glowing with the same white light that had originated from their hands. Both Master and apprentice suddenly gasped and Obi-Wan fell to the side, unconscious but stable.

Obi-Wan had permitted Anakin use his life-force to heal himself.

.

* * *

.

Count Dooku stormed through the door with his lightsaber blazing. Behind him, two battle droids fell to the floor, smoldering, "Vader," he spat furiously, "You will pay for your insolence. One day, you will pay."

The middle aged slave woman in the corner cowered in fear and held the child closer, but said nothing. The Count's temper had become notorious ever since his former apprentice had joined the Jedi Order. Darth Vader was a bigger thorn in his side then he ever wanted to admit. And if word of Vader's existence ever reached Master Sidious, he was looking at a very short life span. Taking on an apprentice equaled betrayal. And Master Sidious wasn't particularly fond of betrayal.

Sensing his guardian's feelings, the child in her hands began to cry. And seconds later, the Count turned towards the duo, "Dispose of that child," he said, pointing his now deactivated lightsaber at Memma Kardal, "Its mother is dead, I have no longer use for a hostage. Kill it, don't kill it. It makes little difference, however I don't want to hear that vile sound ever again. But I don't want the father to ever find it. If he does, it will be your head that rolls."

Memma just stared after her Master as the doors closed behind him.

..

* * *

**AN2**: Do you guys think I should make the kid Anakin's son? I haven't decided yet. I've got two different scenes written though. But I've been working a bit on the Post ROTS arc where I believe an adult Leran would fit quote nicely.

Read and Review! :-)


End file.
